


Richard Armitage x reader

by inksie



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, contains nsfw content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 21,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksie/pseuds/inksie
Summary: Richard Armitage/reader one shots/fics that I previously posted on Tumblr.





	1. Warmth

You stood outside in the snow, dressed in jeans, a borrowed Christmas jumper courtesy of your friend and co-star Richard, and a pair of black and red Converse trainers; the two of you had decided to meet up, as you did every Sunday afternoon since the day filming began, and go to his flat in order to save money on buying hot drinks, and also to get out of the blistering cold. The snow fell at a steady, yet harsh, rate, and clung onto the grey Christmas jumper as if there was no tomorrow; checking your phone, you saw that Richard had texted you to tell you that he was on his way, but was running late due to being caught up in a conversation with Martin and Orlando, you smiled down at the text, which was signed with two red hearts, and two X’s, before tucking your phone away and patiently awaiting, the warmth that came with a text from Richard was more than enough to counteract the icy chill of the snow.

* * *

“Sorry about that,” Richard apologised as soon as he walked up to you, he could see how rosy your nose and cheeks were, and had a hard time denying himself of the fact that he thought it was rather cute. “You look freezing.”

“I’m fine,” you chuckled, pulling the sleeves of the jumper down and smiling up at him. “I have your jumper to keep me warm.”

“Well, I’m glad it’s been put to use,” he joked with a small smile.

“Surely you want it back though,” you said gently as the two of you fell into step and began walking toward his flat. “I mean… What with it being Christmas soon and all.”

“Keep it,” he insisted. “I prefer how it looks on you, anyway.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You nudged him playfully and bit the inside of your cheek, hoping that the attraction you felt to him was mutual.

“Well, you’re a very sublime woman, (Y/N),” Richard was clearly nervous, as he wrung his gloved hands together and let out shaky breaths that stiffened and floated away in a gust of condensation. “So, anything looks good on you.”

“Doubt it,” you told him, pulling the sleeves down so that they cascaded over your finger tips. “But, thanks.”

“I mean it,” he said softly, his baritone voice rumbling. “You’re radiant, (Y/N), I don’t think I’ve ever met someone as beautiful as you.”

“Are you flirting with me?” You asked, looking up at him and capturing your lip between your teeth.

“What if I am?” He chuckled, taking a quick look around; the snow had halted in its falling, and there were only a few people dotted around.

“Well, I’d have to say it’s about time,” you joked, allowing Richard to get closer and even dare to lean down slightly so that his lips hesitantly brushed against yours. “Why so hesitant?”

“I don’t want to ruin anything,” Richard whispered, his bright cobalt eyes meeting yours, his warm, gloved, hands daring to gently grip your waist. “Are you sure you want to do this? It’s dangerous territory to fall for a co-star.”

“I’m sure,” you said softly, cupping his cheeks with both your hands, he smiled at the feeling of your cold hands. “But I am cold, so maybe we should go back to yours?”

“Agreed.”

* * *

The second the door closed behind you, Richard pinned you to it and pressed his lips to yours harshly, his hands somewhat clumsily pulling off his gloves and chucking them aside as you gripped the hair at the back of his head with one hand and placed your other on his cheek, welcoming the deepening kiss with every fibre of your being; when his gloves were at last removed, Richard’s warm hands travelled under your shirt and jumper, and eagerly pulled you closer by the hips, his already hardened length already prodding against you as the kiss deepened even further if possible, capturing your breath and forcing you to pull away in order to take it back.

“Are you still sure?” Richard asked, putting your needs and wants before his own.

“Incredibly,” you breathed out, biting your lip and trying to control your urges. “Are you?”

“Incredibly,” he echoed with a small smirk, his hands dropping from your waist in order to pick you up by the thighs; automatically, you wrapped your legs around his waist and grinned when you noticed he was carrying you to his bedroom, toward his warm, large, bed. Gently, he placed you down on your back and took your shoes and socks off for you, placing them at the foot of the bed before crawling up your body and stopping when his chin was above the band of your jeans. “Can I take them off?”

“Yes,” you agreed, biting your lip and debating on whether or not to say the word you had been dying to, you decided to give it a try, and with a small voice, added, “Please, Daddy.”

“Good girl,” Richard praised, yanking his coat off and quickly unbuttoning the dark plaid shirt he had been wearing; he tossed them aside, before unzipping and unbuttoning your jeans, making slow and gentle work in getting them off; with a tender finger, he pulled the band of your panties up slightly and looked you dead in the eyes. “And these?”

“Yes, Daddy,” you nodded eagerly, your hips twitching as your will to control yourself slowly faded away.

“Thank you,” he licked his lips and drug your panties down, just as mercifully as he did with your jeans, he ran his fingers through your slick folds and chuckled lowly when he noticed how wet and ready you were. “Such a good girl, already wet for Daddy.”

“Only for you, Daddy,” you replied, your hips twitching again.

“Good,” another praise came from Richard’s lips as he crawled further up your body and allowed his hands to move up along your sides, pushing the grey jumper further and further up your body as he did so. “Have I told you how ravishing you look in this yet, angel?”

“Yes, you have,” you chuckled softly, resisting your own mind and stopping yourself from begging for him.

“I almost don’t want to take it off of you,” he mused, his left hand moving back down your body in order to grip your shirt and tug it up as well. “Do you want me to take them off of you, angel?”

“Yes, please,” you begged, silently cursing yourself for doing so, but only for a moment, as the second you felt the jumper and shirt being pulled over your head, you were lost in sheer ecstasy. “Please, oh, please, Daddy, I need you.”

“What would you like me to do?” Richard asked gently, leaning back in order to shed himself of the rest of his clothes, including his shoes and socks, while you disposed yourself of your bra; he soon leaned back down and patiently waiting for you to answer.

“Fuck me,” you said quietly, licking your lips as you looked down at his hardened length. “Please?”

“Anything for you,” he whispered, gently entering you and waiting a few seconds for you to adjust to his size before slowly rolling his hips and placing sweet kisses to your neck, a smile gracing his lips when you began to moan softly and match his soft, caring, rhythm. “I love you, (Y/N).”

“I love you too, Richard,” you admitted, his name rolling from your lips when he hit your sweet spot, his forearms on either side of your head, keeping himself steady as he continued to softly pound into you, pouring every ounce of his devotion into each movement. “So, so much.”

“I know, angel,” he whispered, keeping his steady pace. “I’m sorry I waited so long to finally do this.”

“It was worth it,” you mewled, your hips bucking slightly more erratically when Richard thrusted particularly gently, causing him to hit your sweet spot much harsher than intended and making you quiver and moan at the sensation, the brilliant, sweet sensation. “Oh, fuck!”

“You alright?” Richard asked, tilting his head and thinking that you were in some distress as your nails raked down his back and left a long trail of red.

“I’m close,” you chuckled softly, leaning up to rest your forehead in the crook of his neck. “Daddy, I’m so close.”

“You’re such a good girl, angel,” he praised softly, lifting himself up slightly in order to hold you with one strong arm, he gently pulled you back in order to press his lips to your earlobe, and whisper, “Now, cum for Daddy, please.”

Unable deny both yourself and the soft order, you writhed beneath him, gentle pants and moans of half-formed words slipping from your tongue as you came around him, your walls clenching around his hardened length and prompting Richard to allow himself to cum, as well; he spilled himself inside of you just as your juices flowed onto him, he whispered gentle words of praise in your ear as he came alongside you.

“Wow,” you chuckled, breathless as you pulled away from him in order to fix yourself up a little bit. “That was… Fuck, I’ve no words to describe it.”

“That good, or that bad?” Richard asked softly, helping you pick up the jumper again, he gently draped it over your form and pulled you close to him.

“Good,” you reassured, pecking his lips. “I do love you, y’know.”

“I know,” he nodded. “I love you too, (Y/N), you’re my angel.”

“And you’re my Daddy,” you whispered, blushing slightly and grinning. “So, what do you fancy doing for the rest of the day?”

“Well,” he walked over to his bedside table, and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. “I thought we could have a cigarette, and then I could take you out.”

“You don’t have to,” you told him, accepting one of the cigarettes and catching the lighter when Richard threw it over to you with a smirk. “I’d be content to just stay in your nice, warm, bed all day.”

“Well, in that case,” Richard lit his cigarette and showed you over to his balcony, he cracked the door open slightly, but only so much as to allow the smoke to stop festering inside his flat. “I’ll make you dinner. What would you like, angel?”

“You can choose,” you told him softly, taking a drag from your cigarette and blowing the smoke outside, due to it being so cold, the smoke had turned a lot thicker and denser than usual. “You know what I like.”

“Also,” Richard wrapped an arm around your waist and smiled brightly when you leaned into his touch. “What would you say to living here, with me? I know it seems a bit forward, but we’ve been friends for years, and you’re my co-star, and now that we’re together, it only makes sense… so, would you like to move in with me?”


	2. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard has a day off, which he spends with you.

Gently knocking on your door, Richard pretended not to notice that the mug of hot chocolate in his hand wasn’t close to burning it.

“Hey,” he said softly, opening your door and sitting beside you. “I made hot chocolate.”

“Cheers,” you smiled, sitting up and taking the piping hot mug from his hand. “It’s your day off today, right?”

“Right,” Richard smiled back. “But why are you asking, angel?”

“Because, it’s too cold to get out of bed,” you told him, reaching over and placing your mug on the bedside table. “And I was hoping you might like to make it a bit warmer.”

“What do you want me to do?” He asked with a slightly mischievous flint in his eyes.

“I want you to come cuddle and watch films with me all day, it’s too cold to do anything else,” you said gently, moving up in your bed. “Sound good to you?”

“I’ll go grab the biscuits.” Richard kissed the top of your head before getting up and heading downstairs in order to get the biscuits from the kitchen cupboard, a smile never leaving his face.


	3. Just Close Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard helps you fall asleep.

Cuddled against Richard, you found it hard to keep your eyes open as the gentle rhythm of his chest rising and falling relaxed you, as his hand lazily carded through your hair and as his calming baritone voice read to you; of course, when he realised that you weren’t really paying attention, Richard closed the book and gently placed it on the floor before fidgeting subtly so that he could place his other hand, the one that had been previously holding the book, onto your shoulder.

“Just close your eyes,” he grumbled softly with a yawn. “Come on, angel, I know you’re tired.”

“I’m - I’m not,” you yawned, snuggling against him even more. “I promise, I’m not.”

“You are,” Richard chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of your head. “Close your eyes and get some rest, angel, I’ll be here when you wake up.”


	4. Mr. Brightside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the song 'Mr. Brightside' by The Killers - lyrics are in italics.

> _I’m coming out of my cage_  
>  And I’ve been doing just fine  
> Gotta gotta be down  
> Because I want it all  
> It started out with a kiss  
> How did it end up like this?  
> It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
> Now I’m falling asleep  
> And she’s calling a cab  
> While he’s having a smoke  
> And she’s taking a drag  
> Now they’re going to bed  
> And my stomach is sick  
> And it’s all in my head  
> But she’s touching his chest  
> Now, he takes off her dress  
> Now, let me go 

Richard felt as if the bedroom was a cage, and that he was trapped, not against his own will, but rather, by his jealousy’s will; he remembered how it all started out, with a drunken kiss at a Christmas party, you went home with him, and although it was only a kiss, the two of you ended up falling asleep in bed with one another… And then you left, you called a taxi, and left him. Richard pondered why, and that’s when the jealousy took control; he thought about you with another man, stealing drags from cigarettes from one another, touching one another’s chests, the villain in his mind taking off your dress… He had to let go. 

> _And I just can’t look - it’s killing me_  
>  And taking control  
> Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
> Turning through sick lullabies  
> Choking on your alibis  
> But it’s just the price I pay  
> Destiny is calling me  
> Open up my eager eyes  
> ‘Cause I’m Mr Brightside 

Deciding it best to go back to bed, Richard crawled into the sheets and groaned at the feeling of jealousy making its way through his veins; slowly killing him, making him feel sick to his stomach, all while he hoped you were choking on your alibis of the whys, whats, wheres, whose and hows - but that was just the price he had to pay. 

> _I’m coming out of my cage_  
>  And I’ve been doing just fine  
> Gotta gotta be down  
> Because I want it all  
> It started out with a kiss  
> How did it end up like this?  
> It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
> Now I’m falling asleep  
> And she’s calling a cab  
> While he’s having a smoke  
> And she’s taking a drag  
> Now they’re going to bed  
> And my stomach is sick  
> And it’s all in my head  
> But she’s touching his chest  
> Now, he takes off her dress  
> Now, let me go 

Somewhere along the lines, Richard had fallen asleep, and his mind was plagued by his envy even further, the same images he had thought of while awake haunting his brain and making his stomach churn and threaten to expel what little contents it had. 

And then, he was pulled out of his disturbed slumber by the sound of the door opening, followed by a familiar voice calling his name sweetly, as if the things in his mind weren’t true. 

> _‘Cause I just can’t look - it’s killing me_  
>  And taking control  
> Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
> Turning through sick lullabies  
> Choking on your alibis  
> But it’s just the price I pay  
> Destiny is calling me  
> Open up my eager eyes  
> ‘Cause I’m Mr Brightside 

“Richard!” You called again, voice sweet like honey as you made your way to the bedroom, a frown slowly forming on your lips. “Richard?” 

“Don’t lie to me,” he mumbled, dragging himself out of bed and glaring at you. “You were with him, weren’t you?” 

“With who?” You asked, furrowing your brows and tilting your head out of sheer confusion. 

“You know who I’m talking about,” Richard growled, his eyes seeming more and more green by the second as his voice started drowning in jealousy. “You were with him.” 

“Richard,” you said slowly, daring to get closer to him. “I don’t know who you’re talking about, I don’t know what you’re talking about, either, I went up the shop.” 

“Answer me honestly,” he said lowly. “Are you cheating on me?” 

“No,” you confirmed. “Never have, never will.” 

> _I never…_  
>  I never…  
> I never…  
> I never…

Sighing with relief and wrapping his arms around you, Richard swallowed thickly and welcomed the plague’s departure as it slowly drained away from his mind. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled quietly, but nonetheless honestly. “I just thought…” 

“Hey,” you smiled at him and cupped his cheek with one hand. “I understand, Richard… But just know, I never have cheated on you, I never will, I never will even think of it, I never would.” 

“Thank you, angel,” Richard smiled a little and hugged you closer. “I do trust you, but I just…” 

“I get it,” you reassured. “I understand.” 


	5. I'm Home Now, Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard comes home to you.

It was around one in the morning when Richard reached the front door, he had just gotten out of the taxi that had brought him home, and he was ready for bed, as he had not slept for almost a full twenty four hours after finishing filming, getting on the plane, and getting the train then a taxi; he unlocked the front door, and was greeted by the rumbling of the tumble dryer, a few lights on in the kitchen and upstairs, talking echoing from the living room, obviously from the television, for a moment, he was slightly confused as to what was going on, then he came up with a theory that you must have stayed up all night in order to be there and see him when he got home, which brought a huge grin to his face.

“Angel!” Richard called, following the sounds of conversation and finding that you were sat with one of the dogs, the larger of the two, on your lap; the dog was fairly large, fur as black as hatred, a white tuft on his chest and back left paw, a muzzle that had been stippled with grey, and a white bandanna securely around his neck.

“Richard,” you grinned, pausing whatever you were watching on the television and jumping off of the chair with the dog to greet him, you tackled him in a tight embrace and allowed his arms to hold you just as securely and tightly. “I missed you, so, so much.”

“I know you did,” he mumbled, leaning down slightly and pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “I missed you, too, angel.”

“I hope you don’t mind, Richie, but I may have gone ahead and watched half an episode of American Horror Story…” You looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

“What episode?” Richard asked softly, still feeling euphoric from seeing you and holding you in his arms again.

“Eight,” you replied gently.

“That’s alright then,” he grinned and gazed at you. “Because I’ve been waiting to watch episode nine with you, angel.”

“We can watch the rest of the series,” you grinned back. “You’re back now, after all, right?”

“I am,” he nodded. “I’m home now, angel.”


	6. My Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard sees you wearing his shirt.

Richard moaned softly when he saw you making yourself a cup of tea in the kitchen, wearing nothing but one of his shirts; he walked up behind you and wrapped his arms tightly around your waist before pulling you close and resting his chin on the top of your head.

“You’re wearing my shirt,” he mumbled. “And it looks good on you, too.”

“Thanks,” you blushed, stirring your tea and leaving the bag in.

“You’re welcome,” Richard chuckled, pulling you slightly closer. “Although, I would much rather it be on the floor at this moment.”

“Oh, really?” You turned around and smirked up at him. “And why’s that?”

“I think you know why,” he growled lowly.

“Well,” you bit your lip. “It is getting a bit hot, so I should probably take it off, right?”


	7. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard assures you that you're beautiful.

You were sat on your sofa, watching the Russell Howard special on Netflix, when your door unlocked; in walked Richard, your best friend and flat-mate, he hung his coat on the rack, took his hat off, placed it on the radiator, and placed his scarf beside it, he then took a seat beside you while you were giggling away at the comedian, who came from your hometown. It was then he realised how deeply he was in love with you; the sound of your laughter was intoxicating, and it was at that moment that he realised it was a sound he wanted to hear, a sound he wanted to be the cause of, a sound he wanted to come home to for the rest of his life.

“What?” You asked when you noticed his gaze.

“Oh, nothing,” he mumbled, still gazing at you.

“I know, I’m so ugly, I can’t even get a bus to hit on me,” you said honestly.

“No! No, you’re not,” he whispered, edging closer to you. “You’re the beautiful- the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

“Hey,” you chuckled, somewhat sadly. “He’s supposed to be making the jokes,” you nodded at the television before turning back to him and adding, “Not you.”

“I’m not joking,” Richard said. “I’d never joke about that. You are the most the beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

“Do you need to go to Spectsavers?” You joked.

“No,” he chuckled, cupping your cheeks with both hands. “I don’t.”

“But-”

“No buts,” he shook his head. “If you’ll let me, I’d gladly show you how beautiful you are.”

“You would?” You asked quietly.

“I would,” he nodded. “But, would you like me to make tea while you watch the rest of this, first?”

“Thank you,” you whispered. “I love you, Richard.”

“I love you too,” he admitted with a fond smile. “Now, you watch this, and I’ll make tea, alright?”


	8. Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Richard watch some films together.

Once a week, you and Richard would barge into either yours or his flat, and watch films all night; as it was getting close to Christmas, with four days to go, you had decided to barge into his flat, make yourself at home, and stick ‘Love, Actually’ on the television. Soon after you had made yourself quite comfortable, Richard walked in and chuckled when he saw you, stretched out on his sofa, waiting to press play on the film.

“Move your legs,” he jokingly demanded, sitting on the sofa when you moved your legs, but he pulled them onto his lap and rested his hands on your calves. “What’re we watching?”

“Love, Actually,” you grinned. “I figured, because Christmas is soon… we could watch it.”

“Four days to go,” Richard grinned back. “Want me to make hot chocolate?”

“Oh my god, do you have the white one?” You asked excitedly.

“I do,” he nodded. “I bought it specially for you.”

“I love you,” you blurted out, and soon as you realised what you had said, your eyes widened.

“I love you, too,” he said softly, a tinge of disappointment in the words that followed, “You’re my best friend.”

“No…” You sighed and licked your lips. “I don’t love you, I’m in love with you.”

“Really?” Richard grinned again.

“Really,” you admitted, looking away from him. “I’m an idiot.”

“You’re my idiot, though,” he whispered, moving in order to press a tender kiss to your lips. “And I’ll be your idiot, if you’ll have me.”

“Of course I’ll have you.”


	9. Walking In A Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in a while, it snows.

“Richard!” You squealed, straddling him and waking him up from his peaceful slumber. “Richard! You’re never gonna believe this!” 

“What?” He yawned, stretching and looking up at you. 

“It snowed overnight!” You told him excitedly, like a child would. “Come on, come look!” 

“Give me a second, angel,” he chuckled, stretching and walking toward the window after you had gotten off of him, he peered outside and saw the thick blanket of snow that had coated the garden, and when he turned to you, he knew exactly what you were thinking. “I’ll go get dressed.” 

* * *

As the snow crunched beneath your feet, you held on tightly to Richard and tried your best not to slip on the occasional patch of ice that had settled here and there; he held you tightly against him, allowing you to share his warmth as the two of you walked through the garden and through the forest behind it, which was virtually untouched, save the few deer and fox tracks that had scattered around. 

“It’s like a winter wonderland,” you chuckled, eagerly gazing at the snow covered trees and the amazement that came with such a sight. 

“And we’re walking in it,” Richard replied with a smirk as he watched you break away and walk ahead of him, the snow falling on top of the beanie you were wearing and making you look absolutely stunning. 

“We’re walking in a winter wonderland!” You gleefully exclaimed, more than happy to spend all day in such an ethereal place. 


	10. Thanks, Rich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard's there for you when you need him most.

Groaning as he heard the rapping at his flat’s front door, Richard made his way over to it and pondered who in the world could be knocking on his door at four in the morning on a Wednesday - five days until Christmas, no less.

“(Y/N),” he breathed out upon seeing you stood outside, shivering from the cold, soaked from the rain. “What are you still doing up?”

“I need a hug,” you admitted quietly, toying with your sleeves.

“Come here,” Richard sighed softly, welcoming you into his flat and removing your dripping coat from you before tightly pulling you into his embrace. “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

“No,” you sniffled, causing him to frown with concern and confusion as to whether it was from a feeling of moroseness or from an oncoming cold.

“It’s alright,” he reassured, rubbing your back softly. “You know that at the end of the day, I’ll always be here, don’t you?”

“I do,” you whispered. “Thanks, Rich.”


	11. Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, making sexual jokes can bring things up that no one would have expected.

You and your best friend, Luke, who also happened to be your co-star, were sat in a booth in the corner of the local pub, drinking a pint each, and discussing what had happened on the set you were working on; however, the conversation soon drifted when the two of you noticed that Martin, Graham, Richard, and Orlando had sat in the booth behind you, and were keenly listening to what was being said. 

“As I said,” you began, talking a little louder, “I think Richard has the biggest sword.” 

“Richard?  _Really?_ ” Luke chuckled, his Welsh accent making his voice seem just that little bit louder. 

“Yeah,” you nodded. “Surely, he’s got the biggest sword.” 

“Nah,” Luke shook his head. “I think Martin’s got the biggest.” 

You both had to bite your lips to keep from laughing when you heard a few spluttering coughs from behind you. 

“I’m yet to see any of their swords,” you commented, followed by more coughs from behind you. “I do really want to see Richard’s yet, I bet it’s magnificent.” 

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Luke teased. “See if I can get him to show you his huge, magnificent, sword?” 

“Please,” you playfully begged. “Y’know, all this talk about swords makes me thirsty.” 

“Oh, I bet it does,” your best friend laughed, noticing the empty pint glasses. “I’ll go get another pint, alright?” 

“Alright.” 

* * *

In the booth behind, Graham, Orlando, and Martin all whipped out their phones in order to text Richard and encourage him to go talk to you about his ‘sword’, as they did not want you, or anyone else for that matter, to hear about it. 

“Just do it,” Orlando whispered. “She’s already said she’d like to see it.” 

“Besides,” Martin rolled his eyes and kept his voice low. “You’ve known her for, what? Five, six, years?” 

“Six years, two months and three days,” Richard sighed. 

“And how long have you been in love with her?” Graham asked quietly. 

“Six years, two months, and three days,” Richard answered. 

“Right!” Orlando sighed. “So, now, you go up to her, and you tell her that she can see your sword, if she wants to.” 

“Yeah,” the other two agreed. 

“But-” 

“Do it.” 

* * *

When Luke came back with the drinks, he had to stop himself from smirking as Richard walked up to your booth and asked if he could have a word with you - in private; so, like the good friend he was, Luke went and sat with Graham, Orlando, and Martin in order to eavesdrop on the conversation between you and Richard. 

“I heard you talking about my sword,” Richard chuckled nervously. “Would you like to know just how long it is?” 

“Only if I get to touch it,” you told him, blushing as if there was no tomorrow. “If, you’ll let me.” 

“ _Touch it?_ ” Richard grinned. “You can do whatever you want with it, angel.” 

“R-really?” You choked, both excited and a little nervous. 

“Of course,” he nodded. 

“I mean uh…” You chuckled awkwardly and had to stop yourself from getting too excited. “I’d love to.” 

“You would?” He seemed to perk up at your words. 

“Yeah,” you agreed. “I’m free tomorrow, if you… want me?” 

“I’ve wanted you for a long time,” Richard admitted. “So, any time you’ll have me is alright.” 

* * *

In their booth, Graham, Martin, Orlando, and Luke all clinked their glasses together and let out a quiet, “Cheers!”


	12. Not Listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get punished for not listening - NSFW.

After not sleeping all night, it was safe to say that you were a little absentminded as you sat with your head in Richard’s lap, listening to the rumble of his baritone voice as he talked about something you had long-since stopped paying attention to. 

“I was thinking,” he began, “Tomorrow’s Saturday, so, perhaps we could go out for a few drinks?” 

“Sure,” you agreed, not taking in a word he had said at all. 

“And then go and meet up with Jennifer,” he said, knowing you hated Jennifer, as a test to see if you were listening. 

“Uh-huh,” you agreed, which made Richard smirk. 

“Do you know what I want to do to you right now, angel?” Richard asked lowly, his smirk growing slightly when he felt you slowly stir from your absentmindedness. 

“What?” You sat up, looking straight into his lust-blown eyes. 

“I want to pin you to that wall,” he growled, nodding over to the wall beside the fireplace. “And I want to make you regret not listening.” 

“Fuck,” you breathed out, biting your lower lip and looking down at his thighs for a moment. “Do you know what I want to do?” 

“What?” He asked, genuinely interested. 

“I want to sit on your thigh,” you replied, licking your lips. “And ride it.” 

“Why don’t you?” Richard grinned, tapping his thigh gently and stifling a groan when you positioned yourself and began rocking back and forth slowly, trying to cause as much friction as possible. 

“I’m sorry for not listening,” you breathed out. “I didn’t sleep last night.” 

“I presume that was my fault?” He asked with a teasing grip to your hips. 

“It was,” you ground down on his thigh a little more and moaned softly. “You did keep me up, after all.” 

“Well, you certainly seemed to enjoy yourself,” he chuckled, a devious thought coming to mind. “Especially when I had my hand between those glorious thighs of yours, angel.” 

“Oh, God,” you rasped, shuddering and placing your hands on his chest. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Richard teased, snaking his hand beneath your jeans and pushing your panties aside. “Mind if I help you out?” 

“Please,” you nodded, your hips bucking a little more wildly when he slipped two of his fingers inside you and gently pushed you off of his thigh in order to pin you to the sofa; you moaned loudly and let out a shout of approval as his fingers quickly pumped in and out. 

“Better than my thigh?” He asked gruffly, loving to see you take pleasure from nothing more than two of his fingers. 

“So much better,” you admitted, arching your back and grinding down on his hand. “Fuck!” 

“Are you going to cum for me?” He inquired lowly, his baritone voice only driving you further over the edge as you nodded frantically and let out gasps of his name, begging for your release. “That’s it, angel, cum for me.” 

“Richard!” You moaned loudly, squeezing your eyes shut as you finally let your release come crashing down over you, causing you to roll your hips wildly, clench your walls around his fingers, and allow your juices to pour onto his hand. 

“Good girl,” Richard praised when you laid there, panting, satisfied beyond belief; he removed his hand from you, and locked his eyes onto yours as he licked his fingers clean. “God, you should stop listening to me more often.” 

“I really should,” you agreed with a rasping voice and a smirk. “Now, what was that about pinning me against the wall?” 


	13. You Taste Like Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You surprise Richard when he gets out of the shower - NSFW

Richard had not long gotten out of the shower, and was only in his boxers when he walked into the adjoining bedroom, only to see you spread out on the bed, naked as the day you were born. 

“Oh, angel,” he growled, biting his lower lip and walking toward you, already growing hard at the sight of your teasing smirk. “You are a naughty girl, aren’t you?” 

“Am I?” You asked coyly, biting your lower lip and batting your eyelashes, your eyes hungry as you watched him crawl onto the bed; he then gripped your wrists and pinned them above your head, his knee finding a spot right below your core and an even more teasing smirk than your own settling on his lips. 

“You are,” he nodded, licking his lips and debating on whether or not to remove his boxers. “How would you like me to punish you?” 

“Whatever suits you,” you replied, wiggling your hips and holding back an excited squeal. 

“Before I do anything,” Richard pulled away slightly and lost his teasing smirk. “What’s the safe-word?” 

“Leicestershire,” you told him, earning a nod and a new smirk from him. 

“Good girl,” he praised, letting go of your wrists with one hand and using the other to ghost down your sides and toward where you were practically begging for him, he stopped just shy of your heated core, and his cobalt eyes met yours. “May I?” 

“By all means,” you breathed out, bucking your hips and letting out a gentle moan when one of his fingers ran through your folds, teasing and slowly. 

“So wet,” he groaned, toying with your clit with his forefinger and thumb. “So beautiful.” 

“Richard,” you mewled, aching and begging for him. “Please.” 

“Please what, angel?” Richard licked his lips and slowly made his way down your body, soon letting go of your wrists and pressing sinful kisses to your bare flesh. 

“Make me cum,” you swallowed thickly in anticipation as he kissed your hips and settled with his head between your thighs, still toying with your clit and driving you insane. “Please, Richard, make me cum!” 

“As you wish,” he smirked, his eyes meeting yours once more as he slowly ran his tongue through your folds, a smirk growing on his lips when your hands flew into his hair and your back arched as a shuddering moan left your lips; he repeated his actions a few times, until he could feel you begin to drip from how wanting you were, and the second he realised how badly you wanted him, his tongue slowly slid into your heated core and began rolling, flicking and lapping against your walls before expertly finding your sweet spot, and tantalisingly hitting it. 

“Oh, God,” you moaned, gripping his hair harsher and attempting to pull him closer as his tongue drove you closer and closer to release. “Richard, oh my God, don- don’t stop!” 

And he didn’t, not until you were practically screaming his name, bucking your hips wildly, clenching your walls around his tongue, and allowing your juices to flow onto his jaw and mouth as he eagerly helped you to ride out the sensation and lapping up your juices as much as he could; when you had fell limp against the bed, heaving and with a satisfied smile, he pulled away, and licked his lips in order to savour your taste. 

“You,” Richard smirked. “Taste like Heaven, angel.” 


	14. Intend To Keep It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Richard reunite.

You had not seen him in years. In fact, the last time you had was at the party where you kissed him in front of Andrew, an old flame, which soon resulted in an argument between the two of them, and then resulted in you moving away for a while.

But then you saw him, all polite smiles and greetings, baritone wishes for happy holidays, and suddenly you were a fool once more. You couldn’t help it as you walked over to him, the nervousness you were feeling evident from your constant wringing of your hands and biting of your lip.

“(Y/N),” he whispered, eyes widening in surprise. “You’re back.”

“Yeah,” you licked your lips. “You look… good, Richard.”

“So do you,” Richard said honestly, daring to reach for your hand, you let him hold it, and his brows furrowed in concern when he felt how cold your skin was. “You’re cold as ice… come on, I know where you can warm up.”

“But-”

“Come on,” he deadpanned, leading you into a secluded hallway, once there, he grasped a hold of both of your hands in his larger, warmer ones, and gingerly pressed his lips to yours. “I missed you, so much, I was a fool to let you leave in the first place.”

“I missed you, too,” you smiled, kissing him with a reassuring softness. “I was a fool to leave.”

“There’s something I want to say,” he whispered, still holding your hands tightly. “But I don’t know how.”

“How about, I love you, you idiot?” You smirked teasingly and tilted your head.

“That works,” Richard chuckled. “You know, when Andrew saw us at the party… he made me take a vow, to never let you go, and now that you’re back… well, I made a promise… and I intend to keep it.”

“I made a promise, too,” you admitted. “I promised to never leave your side if I came back.”

“Do you intend to keep it?” He asked lowly.

“Yes.”


	15. It'll Be Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Along with a couple of others, Richard accompanies you to the doctor's.

Nervously bouncing your leg, you gripped Richard’s hand and squeezed it; he had agreed to tag along with you to the doctor’s, as you had an appointment, while James and Michael waited outside for you; they had also agreed, but wished to stay outside.

“Hey,” Richard let go of your hand in favour of placing it on your thigh gently. “You’ll be fine, alright?”

“I just…” You bit your lip and sighed. “I’ve no clue what they’re gonna say.”

“They might up your dosage,” he said gently. “Or they might tell you you’re fine. But, either way, James, Michael and I will still be here for you.”

“I’m nervous,” you admitted.

“I know,” he replied. “I can go in with you, if you want.”

“N-no,” you reassured. “It’s fine.”

“Are you sure?” Richard asked lowly with a gentle, compassionate edge to his voice.

“Yeah,” you nodded. “Like you said, it’ll be fine.”


	16. All I Want For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Christmas wishes do come true.

Martha and John, Richard’s parents, had invited the two of you over for the holidays, as they knew that the relationship between you and their son was getting fairly serious; after all, the two of you had been seeing one another for all of twenty four months, and had been friends for a few years before that; of course, they had their doubts, as you were a fair bit younger than him, but the second they saw you walk through the door, grins and excitement and sheer joy to be around one another evident on your faces, they relaxed, because they knew just how in love you and Richard were. 

* * *

Surprisingly enough, it was Richard’s father John who had noticed your somewhat odd appetite first, and he gently pulled you aside, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“(Y/N),” the father of your lover spoke softly, as if talking to one of his own. “Are you pregnant?” 

“I… I don’t know,” you admitted, frowning slightly. 

“Tell you what,” John rested his hand on your shoulder. “There’s a pregnancy test in the bathroom cupboard upstairs, go take it, alright?” 

“Thanks, John.” You smiled, nodding at him before escaping upstairs in order to take what could possibly be one of the most important tests of your life. 

* * *

Sitting between his mother and father, Richard felt slightly awkward, as you had been gone a rather long time, and he was starting to worry; but then, he heard the quiet padding from your shoes and relaxed when you walked into the room, clearly holding something behind your back. 

“So…” You swallowed thickly and bounced up and down slightly. “I took the test…” 

“And?” John raised his eyebrows in a hopeful gesture, both Richard and Margaret had shared a look which resulted in mother and son catching onto what you and his father were talking of. 

“It’s…” You chuckled nervously and tossed the test over to your boyfriend, who examined it before looking up at you and grinning widely. 

“Positive,” Richard breathed out, pouncing off of the sofa and falling onto his knees, surely scuffing his trousers as he slid up to you and pressed his forehead against your stomach for a few tender moments before pulling away and, with his seemingly permanent grin, pulled a ring box from his pocket. “(Y/N), my darling, my angel,” he seized your hand in his and tenderly squeezed it. “I was planning to ask you on Christmas Day, but you’ve given me what I wanted most… so… what I’m going to ask is-” 

“Yes!” You squealed, pulling him up and leaning up in order to press a kiss to his lips as he slipped the ring onto your finger. 

“Mum, Dad,” he turned to his parents, his grin never even faltering. “Are you alright… with this?” 

“Alright?” John chuckled in disbelief. “We’re over the moon!” 

“Your father’s right,” Margaret agreed with a large smile. “A grandchild and a wedding? It’s the best Christmas I’ve had in years!”

“Mum,” Richard tittered, turning to you and pressing a sweet kiss to your cheek, he brushed part of your hair away and leaned in to whisper a soft, “I love you” in your ear that made you blush and reply the same. 

That was all Richard had ever wanted for Christmas: you, him, and a child, maybe a pair of nice snug socks, too, but more than anything, the former three were all he had wanted for Christmas; and he knew that that was what you were hoping to have, as well. 


	17. Professor Armitage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Richard consummate your relationship, at last - NSFW, student/teacher relationships (reader is of age!)

Standing out by the bike shed, you took a quick look around before lighting a cigarette and taking a drag; it was your last year at school, which meant that you were of legal age to finally consummate the relationship with your teacher, Professor Richard Armitage, who you had began seeing when you first turned of age; although, you were a rule breaker when it came to school rules, the rules that Richard had set for you were ones that you actually respected, other than his rule about smoking. You knew that, from his office, he would see you, wearing one of his shirts instead of your uniform one, your bag by your feet, containing your school blazer and tie, but also your school shoes, which you had swapped for a pair of muddy, battered trainers. You knew that, from his office, Richard would have a hard time not coming down to see you and punish you for it - which made you grin to yourself as you took another drag from your cigarette. 

* * *

From his office, Richard was talking to another teacher, Professor Tom Hardy, the head of the History department; Richard was the head of the English department, and the only reason he was talking to Hardy was because of you - they were discussing your attitude toward the school rules, and the uniform policy, but while Hardy was explaining to Richard that your grades were good, he was also lamenting about how you often turned up to lessons without uniform, and how you would refuse to work with other students, which made Richard chuckle, as he knew exactly why you refused to work with others. 

“What?” Hardy questioned, raising a brow. 

“Nothing,” Richard turned to look out of the window, which was when he saw you down by the bike shed. “I have to go, can we talk about this tomorrow?” 

“But, about (Y/N)-” 

“She’s fine,” Richard shrugged, yanking at the knot in his tie as he made his way downstairs and outside the school building; he took a quick look around before stalking over to you. “(Y/N).” 

“Yes, Daddy?” You grinned, flicking your finished cigarette away. 

“We agreed,” he said lowly. “No smoking.” 

“Oh, no,” you said sarcastically. “I’m so sorry, Daddy.” 

“My office,” he growled. “After school, little one.” 

“See you then,” you bit your lip. “Wait, before you go.” 

“Yeah?” He sighed out, once more yanking at the knot of his tie before you pressed your body against his and retied it for him into a Windsor knot. “Thank you, little one.” 

* * *

You were distracted as you sat in Hardy’s lesson, as his was your last lesson of the day, which meant that as soon as it ended, you could go and see Richard; you loved History, which Hardy knew, so to see you so distracted was a shock to him. 

“(Y/N),” he said, sitting beside you as the rest of the class worked. “Are you alright?” 

“Hmm?” You were pulled from your daydreaming about what your boyfriend was going to do to you and started at Hardy blankly. 

“I said, are you alright?” He repeated, tilting his head and quirking a brow. 

“Oh, yeah,” you shrugged. “Just a little distracted.” 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“I just got a lot on my mind,” you reassured, trying your best not to let out a moan when you thought about Richard taking you against his desk. “That’s all.” 

“Alright,” Hardy nodded, giving you a warm smile. “I’m here if you need any help, whether it’s with finding what you wanna do when you leave school, or home, or anything, alright?” 

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

As soon as the clock struck ten past three, you shot up from your seat, packed your things away, and headed to the door, but Hardy was quick to catch you. 

“Professor Armitage wants to see you,” he said, gesturing at the email on his laptop. “In his office.” 

“Cheers,” you said, giving him a friendly smile before darting over to Richard’s office, which was on the floor above, but thankfully, everyone was using the stairs at the other end of the corridor - presumably because they were heading off to meet their friends on lower floors; you soon found yourself at Richard’s office, and gently rapped on the door. 

“Come in,” he said, and when you entered, he smirked. “Close the door, little one.” 

“Sure thing, Daddy,” you teased softly before closing the door and straddling him. “What do you want me for?” 

“Breaking the rules,” he said lowly, biting the inside of his cheek. “Bend over my desk.” 

You did as he said, and when he asked if he could pull down your trousers, you agreed, so he did, but then he asked if he could spank you, and you agreed again, only a little more enthusiastically. 

“Five,” you said when he asked you how many you thought you deserved. “Five, please, Daddy.” 

“Count them,” he growled, slapping your backside harshly. 

“One,” you yelped, bucking your hips against the desk as you became more and more excited. “Two,” you yowled when he slapped you again. “Three,” your voice was going hoarse from where you were controlling your pleasure. “Four,” you moaned. “Five.” 

“Good girl,” Richard praised, biting your neck softly. “Want Daddy to fuck the naughtiness out of you, yet?” 

“Not yet,” you shuddered, biting your lip and grasping at his desk when he took hold of your shirt and pushed it up your back. 

“What about biting and scratching you, little one?” He asked lowly, his hands trailing down your spine and causing you to arch your back up. 

“Yes!” You howled enthusiastically. “Yes, please, Daddy, mark me.” 

“As you wish,” he growled against your ear as he bit down on your neck again and scratched along your back, leaving marks everywhere he could. “Just think, little one, tonight I might let  _you_  mark  _me_.” 

You knew he was teasing you, getting you warmed up for the inevitable night of utter pleasure that he would gift you with, and with that knowledge, you tried your best to control your urges, even if Richard’s biting and scratching drove you to grip at his desk even more as you became more and more aroused from it. 


	18. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friend Iwan finally gets you and Richard together.

You and Iwan stood side by side as you watched Richard at the bar; he was incredibly attractive, much taller than you or Iwan, dark hair, cerulean eyes, not too much muscle, but not too little, either, a jawline that could cut glass, and a deep, baritone voice that pushed all the right buttons. 

“Something wrong?” Iwan asked when he noticed your ogling of the man stood at the bar, a close friend of both of yours. 

“Fuck, Iwan, how does anyone look at him and not think ‘fuck me Daddy’?” You breathed out, admiring Richard’s form as he began to walk over to you both; at the sight of him growing closer and closer, you couldn’t help but to feel slightly weak and flustered as your knees began to give way, and your heart pounded inside your chest. 

“Why don’t you just talk to him?” Your friend asked, raising a brow. 

“Are you kidding me?” You scoffed. “Richard’s so tall, and he’s so fucking fit-” 

“Hey,” the Devil himself smirked, three drinks in his hands. “You two alright?” 

“Yeah,” you nodded, wiping your hands on your jeans in order to get the sweat off of your palms. “We were just talking about uh…” 

“You,” Iwan yowled when you jabbed him in the ribs. “We were talking about you, Richard.” 

“Why?” Richard tilted his head and passed the drinks out, his fingers ghosting along yours and making him swallow thickly before taking a desperate sip from his drink. 

“Well, (Y/N) said you were fucking fit and- ow!” Iwan yelped when you kicked him in the back of the shins. 

“Fit, huh?” Richard smirked, looking at you for an answer; you blushed deeply and shyly nodded. 

“Uh… yeah,” you admitted bashfully, downing practically half your drink just to stop yourself from talking. 

“Iwan,” he spoke up, looking back at your friend, who raised his brows and willed him to continue. “Mind if I borrow (Y/N)?” 

“Go ahead,” Iwan shrugged, flashing you a cheeky smirk when Richard asked you the same. “Have fun you two!” 

* * *

When Richard finally had you alone, your drinks left with Iwan, he quickly kissed you and smiled warmly down at you. 

“Wh- what on Earth are you doing?” You asked shyly, wanting and needing to kiss him again. 

“Sorry, was I too forward?” He asked, eyes widening with fear that he had stepped over his boundaries. 

“What? No!” You shook your head and chuckled nervously. “No, I just… are you sure you want me?” 

“Yes,” he nodded, furrowing his brows. “Why wouldn’t I?” 

“I just don’t seem like your type,” you admitted. “I mean… younger woman who’s best friend works on Game of Thrones and who ain’t posh or rich…” 

“None of that matters,” Richard said softly, gazing at you lovingly. “I love you because you’re you, (Y/N), you’re witty, you’re intelligent, you’re creative, you’re not a Tory.” 

The second he saw you begin to laugh, he pulled you close to him and allowed you to giggle against his chest as he tried to stop his own laughter; when your laughter died down, he pulled away slightly and gazed down at you, a small smile gracing his lips. 

“Richard, don’t look at me like that, please,” you begged jokingly. 

“Why not?” He chuckled. 

“Because it makes me want to kiss you again,” you admitted, liking your lips. 

“Then why don’t you?” 


	19. The First One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spent New Year's Eve with Richard.

For a little under a year, you and Richard had been living together, and tonight marked your first New Year’s Eve together as a couple; of course, you had had many New Years’ together, but those ones were as friends and nothing more, which was why this one was special; however, while the majority of people would have wanted a party, alcohol, and loud music, you and Richard had opted for a quiet night in, a couple of candles, some snacks, and a film or two on the television. 

Just as the clock struck midnight, he turned to you, tilting his head and smiling brightly. 

“What?” You asked from your place at his side, your head tucked between his shoulder and his neck. 

“Happy new year, angel,” Richard said softly. 

“Is it midnight already?” You inquired with a small smile. 

“It is,” he nodded over at the clock so that you could see for yourself. 

“Damn,” you chuckled before slowly, gently, kissing him. “Happy new year, Richard.”


	20. My Beautiful, Tired, Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are certain things about you that Richard loves.

When Richard saw you walking into the kitchen, he couldn’t help but to smile; he thought you looked utterly adorable, dressed in nothing but one of his jumpers, messy hair, tired eyes.

“You’re so cute when you’re sleepy,” he commented, letting out a gentle moan of appreciation when you immediately hugged him and buried your head against his chest with a quiet yawn. “I love it when you do that.”

“Do what?” You mumbled, fidgeting until you were comfortable and sighing with content.

“Here, let me show you,” Richard mumbled back, hugging you just as tightly and almost picking you up in the process, which made you giggle, although it was muffled. “That.”

“You’re an idiot,” you grinned.

“That may be true,” he nodded. “But I’m your idiot.”

“That is true,” you agreed.

“Which means, you’re my angel,” he grinned. “My beautiful, tired, angel.”


	21. Mister Armitage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, Richard shaves.

Leaning against the bathroom’s door frame, you watched as a shirtless Richard trimmed his facial hair down to nothing more than a bit of stubble; in all honesty, you loved his beard, especially at night, but the stubble was just as good.

“You look like someone shaved Winnie the Pooh,” you teased, folding your arms across your chest and smirking at him. “Only, more cuddly.”

“Did you just… did you just compare me to a damn bear?” He laughed, hanging his head for a moment before locking eyes through the reflection in the mirror.

“What’re you gonna do about it?” You asked, your smirk only growing.

“I don’t know,” Richard admitted. “What do you want me to do, angel?”

“Well, you know I ain’t scared of you,” you grinned. “So, you can do whatever you please, Mister Armitage.”

“You have three seconds,” he turned around and grinned back at you. “Before I kiss you.”

“Starting now?” You teased, when suddenly he took three long strides and softly pressed his lips to yours.

“What is it he says in Die Hard?” He asked softly.

“Yippee-ki-yay!” You chuckled. “Although, he does add mother fu-”

Another kiss was pressed to your lips in order to keep you from saying that one word.

“Damn,” you licked your lips. “Richard, I love you, so much.”

“I know,” Richard nodded, still grinning. “I love you, too.”


	22. Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a make-up artist is difficult enough, let alone if you fancy the man you're working with...

Being a makeup artist had always been your dream job, so when you finally got hired and given the chance to work on ‘ _Hannibal_ ’, thanks to your good friend Hugh, you practically jumped at the chance; little did you know, however, that instead of applying the general makeup to the cast, you were tasked with being one actor in particular’s personal artist. Richard, his name was, and you met him soon after taking the job; what you found out about him, was that he was incredible in so many different ways, and by the time you had your first working day together, you were comfortable enough with him to not feel nervous. 

Upon the day, he strolled into your trailer, gave you a cup of coffee he had gotten you, and sat down in his chair. 

“First day,” you chuckled, taking a sip of your coffee and groaning with satisfaction at the taste. “Oh, my God, I love you so much.” 

“It’s only our first day,” Richard tittered. 

“You got me coffee,” you pointed out. “Really good coffee, at that.” 

“Really good coffee for a really good makeup artist,” he grinned, removing his shirt and preparing to have the false tattoos that belonged to his character, Francis Dolaryhyde, imprinted onto his skin. “Can you please do me a favour, (Y/N)?” 

“Sure,” you nodded, pretending not to look at his bare torso as you prepared the makeup. 

“Don’t send any pictures to Hugh,” he teased, as he had known about the friendship between you and his fellow actor since before you had even met. 

“I won’t,” you promised. “Now, stay still, okay?” 

“Anything for you,” Richard said. 

“Anything?” You teased, beginning the process of putting the false tattoos on his back. 

“Anything at all,” he nodded. “Just name it, angel.” 

“Anything at all,” you mused. “So, you’d let me kiss you?” 

“Yes,” was his answer, sounding quite hoarse but jovial. 

“You’d play strip poker with me?” You asked, swallowing thickly and already blushing. 

“Without a doubt.” A light chuckle erupted from his lips, which caused your blush to deepen. 

“Damn,” you giggled. “What about cuddle me?” 

“Now, that,” he reached out for your hand. “Sounds like something I would love to do.” 

“Really?” You breathed out, swallowing thickly once more. 

“Of course,” Richard answered. “I can prove it to you, after I’m done for the day, if you want.” 

“I…” you swallowed down your nerves and nodded. “I’d love that.” 

“Good,” getting up, he placed a swift kiss to your burning cheek before settling back into the chair and stiffening up so that you could carry on applying the makeup. “I look forward to it.” 

“I do too,” you admitted. “Although, I’ll have to come up with an excuse to Hugh as to why I won’t be getting lunch with him.” 

“I’ll tell him,” Richard said, a glad rumble to his voice. 

“You’d do that?” You asked, trailing down his spine. 

“I would,” he said lowly. “Like I said, I would do anything at all for you, angel.” 


	23. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get one of the best Christmas presents you've ever had.

You and Richard were spending Christmas together, just the two of you, and after dinner, you decided to open the presents; he handed you a small one, and but just as you were about to open it, he gently tapped your thigh to stop you.

“Before you open it, angel,” he grinned. “Have you been naughty, or nice?”

“Oh, I’ve been  _very_  nice,” you grinned back. “Don’t you agree?”

“I do,” Richard nodded. “Alright, go ahead, open it.”

With careful hands, you tore the wrapping paper off and covered your mouth with your hand; it was a picture frame, with a photograph of you and Richard with your best friends Hugh and Andrew, from the night he had proposed; truly, the picture was gorgeous, with the four of you all hugging and smiling, but the frame was still just as beautiful with its silver border that glittered with tiny details that didn’t distract from the picture but were nevertheless breathtaking to look at.

“Oh my god,” you grinned, quickly capturing Richard’s lips with your own.

“Look on the back,” he whispered against your lips.

Turning it over and looking at the note on the back; it told you to go look out in the back garden, so you put the frame to one side and headed to the garden, Richard following close behind with a massive grin. Outside, Hugh and Andrew were stood in Christmas jumpers and Santa hats, both holding massive cards that read “ _MERRY CHRISTMAS!_ ”

“Merry Christmas,” Richard whispered with a chuckle.

“This has to be the best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten,” you admitted, kissing him again before running over to Hugh and Andrew and tackling them in a hug, forcing them to drop the cards. “Please tell me-”

“We’re staying?” Hugh chuckled.

“Yeah,” you nodded. “Are you?”

“We are,” Andrew told you. “For the rest of the holidays.”

“We’re all together,” Richard joined. “We’re a group again, right?”

“Right,” you grinned. “God, I missed you two assholes.”

“We know,” your friends laughed. “We missed you too, _Mrs. Armitage_.”

“Well,” Richard clasped his hands together and chuckled softly. “Shall we go inside?”


	24. Wonderful Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Richard spend Christmas Day together.

Christmas Day was well under way, and while you were busy making dinner, Richard, your flat-mate, was tidying the house and sorting out the presents into different piles; he knew it would be a long shot, but nonetheless, he pulled the expertly wrapped ring box from his pocket and placed it on the top of your pile; he then pulled some mistletoe from his other pocket and walked over to the door before hanging it up and walking into the kitchen area.

“Morning,” he smirked, poking you in the side and causing you to jump.

“Jesus Christ!” You yelped before looking at him and giggling. “Can you not?”

“How’s dinner coming along?” Richard asked, resting his hand on your lower back.

“Not bad,” you answered, trying not to blush from the feeling of his hand on your body. “Although the roasters are taking a little bit longer than usual.”

“Should be fine, right?” He quirked a brow as he watched you.

“Yeah,” you reassured. “Y'know, I can’t believe both of our families are coming over today… it’s gonna be cramped as fuck.”

“It’ll be fine,” he reassured, kissing your temple.

“Thanks,” you smiled up at him. “Love you.”

“Y'know…” Richard bit his lower lip and smiled. “I don’t love you, I’m in love with you!”

“You are?” You asked quietly, forgetting the roasting dinner for a moment in order to look at his lips.

“I am,” he nodded. “I’m in love with you, (Y/N), and I have been for so long, and because it’s Christmas, I’m just hoping that we can-”

“Shut up,” you chuckled. “Stop talking so I can kiss you.”

And with that, your lips met his, softly and with passion, and it was at that very moment that both of you knew it was going to be a wonderful Christmas.


	25. Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although pretending is in his job description, there's one thing Richard can't pretend to be.

Banging on Richard’s door, you were surprised when he answered with a calm expression.

“(Y/N),” he gestured for you to come inside. “It’s Christmas Eve, what’re you doing here?”

“My family are coming ‘round tomorrow,” you began, “And a friend of mine may or may not have told my Gran I have a bloke now.”

“But you don’t,” Richard deadpanned.

“Right,” you nodded. “So, I was wondering, if tomorrow… can we pretend to be a couple for about an hour?”

“No,” he said. “But only because I don’t want to pretend, angel.”

“What do you mean?” You asked.

“What I mean,” he took a few steps toward you and gently placed one hand on the back of your head, the other on your cheek. “Is that, it’s Christmas, and at Christmas you tell the truth, so here I am, telling you, in all honesty, that I want to be your boyfriend.”

“Well, this would be awkward if I didn’t feel the same,” You joked, placing your hands on his chest.

“Stop talking so I can kiss you,” Richard chuckled, pressing a sweet, gentle, kiss to your lips and giving you enough time to decide on whether to push him away or kiss him back. You went with the latter, and soon enough, you were overwhelmed by how good it felt to finally have your lips on his; when Richard pulled away, he knew you were holding back a grin, and so was he. “I can see you’re trying not to smile.”

“I didn’t wanna ruin the moment,” you admitted.

“Please,” he grinned. “Nothing could ruin it.”


	26. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally admit something that's been on your mind for far too long.

You looked at the clock and paused the television when you realised that it was six in the morning, the sound of banging on your door causing your dogs to bark and howl at the sound, warning the caller off, you crawled out of bed, made your way past the dogs, and opened the door to see your friend, Richard, stood with an apologetic smile - even though he shouldn’t have been sorry, as a few minutes prior, you had asked if he wanted to come over, however, you had forgotten that you had texted him, so it was somewhat a surprise to see him.

“It’s six o’clock in the fucking morning,” you chuckled, allowing him inside.

“Are you alright, angel?” Richard asked as he followed you into the kitchen.

“Hmm?” You began making two cups of tea. “Oh, right, yeah, just… can’t sleep, y’know?”

“I know,” he nodded.

“So,” you bit your lip and sighed. “Why’d you come over so early?”

“You texted me and asked me to come over… so I did,” he chuckled. “Did you forget?”

“I did,” you admitted. “I’ve been, uh, watching stuff on Netflix.”

“Fair,” he winked at you and grinned when you hung your head and blushed. “Has… you know who been coming around?”

“You mean my fuck-buddy?” You chuckled, rolling your eyes when Richard clenched his jaw. “No, he hasn’t.”

“But you said ‘he is beauty, he is grace, I want to sit on his face’, didn’t you?” Richard tilted his head in confusion when you began giggling.

“That wasn’t about him,” you admitted. “That was about… a very nice man, who has been my friend for years, and who has made me fall in love with him… he also came around at six o’clock in the fucking morning because I asked him to.”

“What’re you saying?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

“Rich…” you swallowed thickly and looked away, ashamed of your own feelings. “Look, man, we’ve been friends for years… but that won’t change how I feel… but that won’t change the fact that I love you, it won’t change the fact that I wanna fuck you, and if you wanna leave and never talk to me again, then that’s-”

“I love you, too,” he interrupted. “And I also want to… I also want to have sex with you.”


	27. A Little Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, Richard comes home, and he's missed you, a lot.

Richard had not long come back after being away, filming for a few months, he had missed you terribly, possibly more than he had expected to, he wanted nothing more than to feel you in his arms, to have your lips pressed against his, to hold your hands and to hear you laugh, to see you smile; slowly, he made his way into your kitchen, careful not to wake your dogs, which he knew were more than likely on the bed, sleeping away, as he flicked the light-switch and carefully put his bags down by the Welsh dresser; he wasn’t living with you, but you had given him a spare key for when he returned, as you had both agreed that he could stay around your house for a day or two, just until he had recovered from his flight, filming, and whatnot. Richard quietly made his way over to the kitchen counter with the intention of making a cup of tea, when he found a note in front of the electric kettle; picking it up, he couldn’t help but to smile at the carefully formed words that read: “Would you… do you want… do you fancy moving in with me?”

He looked around for a pen for a few moments before he heard the thunderous echo of the dogs’ paws jovially making their ways downstairs, followed by the gentle sounds of your footsteps in their crashing wakes; Richard looked over with a grin, only to bite his lip when he saw you wearing nothing but one of his shirts. Crouching down, he greeted both of the dogs, who returned the affection, while you stood there and smiled fondly at them.

“Y’know,” he chuckled, letting out an ‘oomph’ when the larger of the dogs knocked into him and caused him to fall back onto his backside. “My shirt looks better on you than it does on me, angel.”

“Is there a reason you’re so fond of calling me that?” You teased, whistling to the dogs, who perked up before running after you, and when you moved and opened the back door, they eagerly ran out into the garden.

“There is,” Richard nodded, shrugging off his coat and dumping it onto the counter before walking over to you and hoisting you up in his arms, a gentle wave of surprise washing over him when you tangled your legs around him and rested your chin on top of his head.

“Tell me,” you mumbled, letting out a soft moan when he kissed your collarbone. “But, first, can we go into the front room?”

“Why?” He asked, already doing what you suggested and carrying you to the living room.

“Well, it’s too cold, I need a cuddle, not to mention, I’ve missed you, and you haven’t answered my question from earlier,” you shrugged, letting out a giggle when he plonked you down onto the sofa and got behind you.

“Which question?” Softly, he wrapped his arms around you and kissed the back of your neck.

“Do you wanna move in with me?” You inquired just as gently.

“Yes,” he grinned. “I do.”


	28. Time of the Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your best friend's there to help when your period's bad.

Periods were never fun, not even when your best friend, Richard, was with you.

“I’m hungry, are you hungry?” You asked as you cuddled up to him on the sofa.

“I could eat,” he nodded. “Take-away?”

“King prawn fried rice,” you smirked.

“If we get that, we could get the spicy mushrooms they do, as well,” Richard said as he scrolled through an online menu on his phone, but he looked over at you when he noticed you were getting up. “Where are you going?”

“Cramps,” you whined. “I need paracetamol.”

“I’ll get it if you quit your whining!” He teased, getting up and passing you his phone. “I’ll let you order.”

“Thanks man,” you gave him a pained smile. “Do you wanna go halfsies?”

“Yeah, go for it.” He gave you a charming smile before disappearing to go and grab your paracetamol for you.


	29. Good Behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't control yourself when it comes to Richard.

Sat in a booth with Richard and Charlie, you couldn’t help but to be a bit nervous, as for a while, you had had feelings for Richard, who was tall, incredibly handsome, kind, funny, and a bit of a dork at times. He was wearing a nice suit that made him look absolutely stunning, which meant that you could hardly control yourself. 

“Fuck me, he’s gorgeous,” you sighed. 

“Who?” Richard asked, ignoring Charlie’s snickering. 

“Shit, did I say that out loud?” Your eyes widened when you realised that you had, in fact, said it out loud. 

“I’m gonna go grab drinks.” Charlie said before getting up and heading over to the bar. 

“So, what did you just call me?” Richard asked with a quirked brow. 

“Gorgeous…” you mumbled. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he flirted back, a smirk growing on his lips when you tried to hide your face behind your hand. “I love it when you do that, angel, it’s cute.” 

“When Charlie goes home, do you wanna come back to my place?” You asked, looking anywhere but Richard’s brilliant blue eyes.

“Sure,” he agreed. “But only if you behave.” 


	30. Not Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You accidentally make Richard a little jealous.

Richard was staying with you for a couple of days, and although he was your best friend, he had no idea how you would get on; it was his seventh day staying at your place, and neither of you had anything better to do, so you hooked your phone up to the speaker in the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar with him, singing old Bryan Adams songs, smoking and drinking iced tea, But then, when you took your Slayer jumper off, he noticed the oversized, familiar, shirt you were wearing.

“Is that my shirt?” He asked with a lifted brow.

“Sorry, it’s just-”

“Keep it,” he smirked. “It looks better on you, anyway.”

“I find that hard to believe,” you scoffed with a light chuckle. “I mean, you’re hot as fuck and the like.”

“Call me that again, please?” Richard requested gently, the tune of ‘Heaven’ by Bryan Adams echoing in the background.

“Hot as fuck,” you smirked. “Like Hardy, only hotter.”

“Thanks,” he had a hint of jealousy in his voice.

“You jealous I find Hardy hot?” You asked.

“I don’t get jealous.” He answered. “I don’t have a reason to.”

“Oh, ah?” You raised a brow. “That ‘cuz you know I love you?”

“Damn right, I love you, too, by the way.”


	31. The Jaffa Cake Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright,” you sighed. “Which one of you fucks ate my Jaffa Cakes?”

Sharing a house with Richard, Charlie, Hugh and Jeffrey was fun - for the most part, but they were a fairly crafted lot, as you discovered one morning when you found your box of twenty Jaffa Cakes empty; you called them into the kitchen right away, and shook your head.

“Alright,” you sighed. “Which one of you fucks ate my Jaffa Cakes?”

“Hugh did,” Richard said, sending a shrug over to Hugh when he gave him a shocked, betrayed, look.

“Hugh, you prick, I-”

“I bought you more,” one more, Richard spoke, “I know how much you love ‘em, and when I found out Hugh ate them I went up to the shop and got more - they’re in the crisp cupboard.”

“Thank you,” you smiled as the others left, leaving you and Richard alone. “Sometimes, I think we should get married.”

“I wouldn’t say no,” he smirked, his heart soaring in his chest when you turned away to hide your smile. “You’re so cute when you do that.”

“Stop!” You giggled.

“Make me.”


	32. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard loves to tease you.

Richard loved to tease you and get you going, especially when the two of you were alone; however, you would be lying if you said that you didn’t love it as well. From his purposeful touches that made you shiver and silently moan, to the sweet nothings he whispered in your ear that were almost always followed up by him telling you all the filthy things he wanted to do to you - you loved it, and you always teased him back.

* * *

 

One day, the two of you were home alone, as your housemates - Charlie, Hugh, and Jeffrey - were all out, and you knew you were bound for troublesome teasing when you put nothing else on but one of Richard’s zip-up hoodies and sat in the living room with him.

“Hey, Richard, did you know you’re Daddy as fuck?” You teasingly asked.

“I did,” he replied with a smirk. “Now why don’t you be a good girl for Daddy, and get on my lap?”

“Make me,” you smirked back.

“Say that again, I dare you,” he growled.

“Make. Me.”


	33. How To Tie a Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help to teach Richard how to tie a tie.

Richard sat on the edge of the bed as he waited for you to get changed, he could hear the string of rock songs from the bathroom and slowly, gently, tapped his foot to them; he was taking you out for the night, and had even dared to purchase you some gorgeous clothes for the evening, too, but he was nervous you wouldn’t like them, even though you told him you did.

“How do I look?” You asked, entering the room and giving him a little spin to show off the clothes.

“Amazing,” he breathed out, but he soon furrowed his brows when he noticed you shiver. “You’re shivering, though, are you alright?”

“Yeah,” you nodded. “Just a bit nippy.”

“Come here,” he said softly as he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around your shoulders tightly. “Better?”

“Much,” you grinned, your eyes trailing down to the tie that hung from his neck, undone. “Your tie’s undone, by the way.”

“I…” Richard frowned and let out a sigh. “I don’t know how to do it up.”

“Good thing I do,” you chuckled, taking it from around his neck and wrapping it around your own before doing it up and handing it back.

“Can you teach me how to do that?” He asked, marvelling at the almost perfect Windsor knot.

“Sure,” you shrugged. “It’d be my pleasure.”


	34. Bruised Knees & McDonald's For Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard falls off of the bed, and you get your friend to bring McDonald's for breakfast.

With a loud crash and a groan, Richard fell off of the bed, waking you up instantly; you looked over the edge to see him giving you a pained smile from his place on the floor.

“You alright?” You asked, jumping off of the bed and kneeling beside him in order to make sure he wasn’t in need of being driven to the hospital.

“I think I bruised my knee,” he winced.

“Let me take a look,” you checked over his knee, and sure enough, a bruise was already blooming. “Can you stand up, or do you need a hand?”

“I don’t know,” Richard seethed. “Would you carry me?”

“I could try,” you chuckled, helping him back into the bed. “I’m gonna ask Iwan to bring us McDonald’s.”

“Why?” He asked, tainted with curiosity.

“Breakfast,” you shrugged. “I have no intention of leaving, by the way, I’m staying here until I know you’re alright.”


	35. Hiking Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out on a hike, you and Richard get lost.

You and Richard had been hiking all day, and it was getting dark, but because you had strayed from the footpath, you had no clue as to where you were; trees were surrounding you, the only sound was that of your footsteps and the occasional scream from a fox, leaves were scattered all around your feet, rustling and crunching when you stepped on them, but the odd one squelched.

“Rich, I think we’re lost, mate,” you told him, looking up into his cyan eyes, he was looking ahead, but he nodded in agreement.

“Does it matter?” He asked, smiling as he looked down at you.

“Yeah, because holy shit, it’s dark,” you chuckled, grabbing onto his jacket’s sleeve to prevent yourselves from getting split up. “Wait, there’s a weeping willow tree over there, I can probably climb it and see if we can find our way back.”

“Are you sure about this?” Richard furrowed his brows as he walked toward the distinguished tree with you. “We could get more lost.”

“Look, mate, I’m worried about you, what with your back, and I’m gonna help you, whether you like it or not.” You deadpanned, scrambling up the branches, but all you could see was the obsidian sky and its stippled smile of stars.

“Can you see anything?” He asked, looking up into the branches on the tree, but because they were so thick, he could not see past the first few.

“No,” you shouted down. “I think we might have to call Iwan to help us.”


	36. £4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Richard asks you to move in with him, some other feelings arise.

It seemed odd, really, that you had your own flat, yet spent most of your time in Richard’s, with him, sometimes without him; so, one day, while the two of you were sprawled out on the sofa, watching an old film, an idea struck itself in his head and begged him to ask a question.

“Why don’t you just move in?” Richard quirked a brow at you and hummed.

“I can’t pay rent,” you sighed. “I got four quid to me name, mate, and I ain’t no sponger.”

“You could look after the house for me, though,” he said. “I mean, when I’m away working, it does get quite dirty here.”

“Why are you so keen on me moving in with you?” You asked with a chuckle, quirking your eyebrow at him just as he had done with you.

“Well, (Y/N),” he sighed and looked away. “I’m in love with you, to be honest.”

“Sick,” you grinned, pecking his cheek. “Because I’m in love with you, too, mate.”

“So, you’ll move in?” There was a spark of hope in his eyes that you could never deny, a spark of hope that had always made your heart flutter, and succeeded to in that very moment.

“Yeah,” you nodded. “But, bearing in mind, the four quid.”


	37. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment between two lovers.

Richard had stretched out on his back, a folded blanket under his head to keep the harden, wooden, floor of your bedroom from making him uncomfortable, while you were flat on your stomach with your chin resting on your folded arms; he slowly dared to reach for your hand and grasp it, his thumbs stroking over your knuckles gently.

“How’s your back?” You asked with a hum.

“A bit better,” Richard mumbled. “Why?”

“Because I still care,” you gave him a lazy smile. “I still love you, even though my… even though he doesn’t want me to.”

“No one wants us to,” he sighed. “But they don’t know shit about you and me, now, do they?”

“No, they don’t,” you agreed. “But I don’t care, you’re mine, I’m yours, and that’s all that matters.”

“Yeah,” he smiled back. “As long as you love me and I love you, we’re gonna be alright.”

“You’re such a softie,” you joked, scooting up closer to him until you were close enough to kiss him. “I love you.”


	38. Bristol Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bristol hangover is unlike any other, as Richard finds out.

Richard, for the life of him, could not remember what had happened the previous night, other than going to Bristol with you, your friend Tom, and your other friend Charlie; he remembered what seemed to be a drinking game, but after that, it was all a blur.

“Wake up sleepy one!” You giggled as you entered the room, prompting him to groan and pull the duvet up over his head while you yanked the curtains open. “Do you remember anything from last night?”

“Bristol,” he mumbled. “Charlie, Tom, you… drinking game.”

“Dude,” you sat beside him on the bed and grinned as you pulled down the duvet. “You got so drunk you ended up jumping into the harbour while singing ‘Uptown Girl’, I had to pull you out with Charlie and Tom.”

“Sounds about right,” Richard groaned, putting his hand on his forehead to try and prevent the aching. “I wonder, is it possible to pump caffeine directly into my blood?”

“It’s only a hangover!” You laughed, but he only furrowed his brows and squeezed his eyes shut.

“What’re you laughing at?” He moaned.

“You,” you shrugged. “You’re my sun, my stars, my moon, and my entire world… but you’re so adorable when you’re hungover.”

“And you’re adorable when you chuck my can of cider into the harbour,” he weakly joked, remembering the little titbit suddenly.

“It was an accident, I swear!” You giggled, biting down on your lip.

“Sure it was, angel.”


	39. Painting The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard interrupts a very important task.

You and your housemate, Charlie, were painting the kitchen, he was doing the ceiling, while you were working on the walls; he had brought down the speaker from him room, and the two of you were listening to classic rock songs while you worked, both of you completely sucked into your jobs.

Until Richard walked in and got your undivided attention with just a smile.

“Bore da,” you greeted, and when he raised a brow at you, you shook your head and chuckled. “Good morning.”

“You’ve got paint on your nose,” he grinned, crouching down so that he could wipe it off of your skin.

“Thanks,” you bit your lip bashfully. “So, uh… what you doing up, man?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He teased.

“I would, actually,” you tittered.

“Curiosity killed the cat, little one,” Richard winked at you. “By the way, you’re not scared of the dark, are you?”

“No, why?” You eyed him curiously.

“Because I was hoping we could go stargazing later, I don’t want you getting scared.”

“Why are you so protective over me all of a sudden?”

“A fair few reasons,” he took the paintbrush from your hand and picked you up, daring to twirl you around while you protested through your laughter.

“Don’t fight it, (Y/N)!” Charlie laughed from his place on the step ladder.

“I’m genuinely surprised you ain’t dead yet, Rich,” you giggled when he put you down.

“Why would I be?” He asked with an amused smile.

“Because the next time you do that, I’m gonna stab you,” you playfully threatened.

“Shame,” he pouted mockingly. “I just wanna cuddle, right now.”

“I’ll cuddle you if you can look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t love me - and make me believe it.”

“I love a challenge.”


	40. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, Richard convinces you to stay in bed with him.

Every day, you and Richard went for an hour long walk in the forest nearby at the exact stroke of ten in the morning, without fail, but when you straddled him and begged for him to wake up, he begged you for an extra five minutes before complaining about the cold weather outside; last night, the weatherman on the local news had given out an amber warning for ice and now, and just as he said, when you got up at eight, you peered outside the window, and saw nothing but a crisp, white, blanket of brilliantly settled snow that had made itself more than at home in the garden; not to mention, of course, the very same weatherman had also said that the temperature outside would drop to minus eight degrees Celcius in the daytime, and once again, he was right.

“C’mon,” you begged, trying to raise your voice a little higher in order to get him up. “Rich, it’s time to get up!”

“Five more minutes, angel,” he grumbled, not even budging. “It’s too cold outside.”

“No,” you pouted. “Please,  _Dick_?”

“You did not just call me that,” a smirk slowly started to creep across his face. “Did you?”

“I dunno,” you shrugged. “Did I,  _Dick_?”

“You’ll pay for that,” Richard yawned, snuggling back into the pillow. “Later, though.”

“Fine,” you huffed, your fingers trailing down his naked torso before resting at his sides.

“What’re you doing?” He mumbled.

“Getting you up,” you smirked, your fingers making quick work in tickling his sides, and as he let himself laugh, he cursed your name; after a few moments, he grabbed your waist, and pulled you down onto the bed before getting on top of you with a smirk.

“I’m up now,” he growled, kissing your neck. “But we’re not leaving the house, it’s too cold.”

“What’re we supposed to do, then?” You asked with a knowing smirk as his lips made their way down to your collarbone.

“Stay in bed,” Richard hummed. “I’d love you have you beneath me all day.”

“Well, y’know, having you on top of me ain’t so bad,” you snickered. “I suppose we could stay inside today."


	41. Oh, Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always manage to get Richard to agree.

On the way home from the annual Saint David’s day parade, you and Richard had stopped to wander around in a forest, which was a mistake really, as you climbed the first tree you got to and taunted him from your place up high, knowing he could do nothing about it.

“(Y/N), get out of that fucking tree before I cut it down!” He called from the ground, his black hair speckled with snow that had fallen onto it.

“No!” You grinned, leaning over slightly. “I fart in your general direction! Your mother was a hampster, and your father smelt of eldeberries!“

“Very funny,” he poked his tongue out at you. “C’mon, or else we’ll miss the train!”

“Can’t we stay a bit longer?” You asked, climbing down the tree and pouting at him.

“Don’t look at me like that, please?” Richard begged. “You know we have to get home, Charlie made leek soup for tea.”

“Please?” You gave him the puppy dog eyes, which he could never deny.

“No,” he said as sternly as he could, although he was bound to cave in at any moment. “Now, that’s just about enough, so let’s go.”

“Rich,” you whined, tugging on his coat’s sleeve. “Just another hour, please?”

“Oh, alright,” he caved, cracking a smile.

“Such a softie,” you chuckled, shaking your head fondly. “You’re just a huge teddy bear, admit it already.”

“Never!” He laughed.


	42. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only one thing to do when the weather outside is frightful.

You, Richard and Charlie had been snowed in your house for two days straight, and although you wanted nothing more than to simply get out, you couldn’t; so, the three of you huddled up in the living room on the sofa, and pulled out your phones; you had your head on Charlie’s lap, and your feet on Richard’s, you were scrolling through various social media platforms, looking at memes, and sending them to the latter of the two.

“Real love is sending each other memes while in the same room,” Charlie chuckled when he noticed the fact that not only were you sending Richard memes, but he was sending them back. “You two should get married.”

“To be fair, Richard waited for a week to kiss me, to I think marriage might be off the table,” you chuckled at your own sarcasm, but Richard didn’t find it funny, and he sent you a glare. “What?”

“Don’t get sarcastic with me!” He chuckled, pulling at the ankles of your jeans gently to indicate for you to sit up properly, which you did, eventually.

“Why not?” You asked, quirking a brow at him while Charlie got up and ventured into the kitchen, presumably to get himself a cup of tea.

“Because I said so,” he smirked, gazing into your eyes.

“Do you got a long-ass stabby thing?” You inquired, much to his confusion.

“No,” Richard shook his head. “Why?”

“Because I wanna poke God with a stick to let ‘em know that when I first saw you, I knew you’d be the one.”


	43. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard loves to watch you work.

You were working as a voice actor, and had been for quite some time, your current job was to voice Raksha for an audiobook of Rudyard Kipling’s ‘The Jungle Book’; but, you couldn’t stop thinking about your partner, Richard Armitage, who had been away in Beijing with a couple of people, doing some promoting, and what have you, every single time you tried to isolate the words in front of you and focus on them, you thought of his smile, and couldn’t help but to smile to yourself in return. However, eventually, you managed to find your focus, and lost yourself in your work; but, you failed to notice that Richard had come into the studio, and was sat in the corner, listening to you; he loved to hear you talk, and he had missed your voice so much while he was away, he missed your dialect, your accent, just about everything.

* * *

When at last, your shift was up, you sighed and got your things together before turning around; you smiled when you were met with a familiar pair of eyes, brilliant blue eyes that you had fallen in love with around a year ago, you ran up to him, and he eagerly hugged you tightly.

“I missed you,” you mumbled against his chest as you allowed yourself to embrace his scent, his hold. “So, so, much.”

“I know, angel,” Richard murmured, kissing the top of your head. “I missed you, so much, too… but, now that you’re done for the day, do you wanna come to mine?”

“Yeah,” you agreed. “I’d love to.”

* * *

Richard was determined to show you how much he had missed you, so he got a duvet, built a fort in the living room area of his flat, ordered in some Domino’s pizza, and put ‘Game of Thrones’ on the television so that the two of you could relax and binge it; in the fort, he cuddled up to you and smiled to himself. He missed the moments like this, he missed the cuddling, the excessive watching of television, the takeaway food that was more than unhealthy for both of you… he just missed being with you, if he was honest. But, now you were together, and he would be damned if he didn’t treasure and cherish every moment.


	44. The Makeup Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more you get to know him, the more you fall for the wonderful Richard Armitage.

Thanks to your friend, Andy, you were given a job as a makeup artist on the set of ‘The Hobbit’, however, as with all of the makeup artists, you were assigned to one actor personally, which you found out on your first day, when you were setting your things up in your ‘trailer’, which was more like a bungalow, really, stock full with everything you would ever need so that you didn’t have to bring your own things… but you still did, as it was better to be safe than sorry, after all; you were just putting the hair products into a cabinet, when there was a knock at the entrance, which didn’t have a door, but had a doorframe.

“Come in!” You called, not bothering to turn around, as you had expected it to be Andy, or perhaps even Ian or Martin, who you had worked with before.

“I’m sorry if I’m bothering you,” apologised a deep, baritone voice that you didn’t recognise. “I was told I would find my makeup artist in here, but I can leave if you’re busy.”

“No, no, no, it’s fine,” you chuckled, turning around to look at whoever owned such a gorgeous voice; he was tall, very tall, dark hair, bright blue eyes, a charming but quietness about him that was quite attractive, really. “I’m (Y/N), it’s nice to meet you.”

“Richard,” he introduced, holding out his hand for you to shake. “It’s very nice to meet you, too, (Y/N).”

“Well, now that you’re here, should we get started?” You asked, gesturing for him to sit down in the comfortable leather chair that had been provided, Richard only nodded, quietly thanked you, and sat down in it; as you began to do his makeup, you noticed that he wasn’t much of a talker, which you didn’t mind, but after an hour, you were getting quite bored, so you walked over to your speaker, hooked your phone up, and put on ‘Material Girl’ by Madonna, which made Richard smile in response as you continued to do his music, only this time, you sang softly, almost to yourself.

* * *

As the days went on by, Richard bonded with you, as eventually, he dared to chat and to crack jokes with you, but every now and then, when he was in need of cheering up after waking up a little too early, or after a particularly hard scene, he sang along with you to stupidly cheesy songs; now, as opposed to being quiet and shy, he was confident, a bit of a dork, quite jovial, and just a bit naughty, when times called for it. He began spending his breaks with you, too, just sitting with you, talking, chatting, sending flirtatious and suggestive banter back and forth, as he grew all the more comfortable with you each day; however, that bond soon turned a bit more, as the two of you were often caught testing one another by being all the more flirtatious than usual.

“Suck my dick,” Richard would joke.

“Gladly,” you would wink as you slowly sank to your knees, which never failed to make him stifle a groan and a smirk. “Like the view, Armitage?”

“You have no idea,” he’d flirt.

“Well, maybe I do,” you would tease as you stood back up and cockily grinned at him.

But, then, one day, after bantering back and forth, something happened that neither of you quite expected.

“Can I take you out for tea?” Richard had asked, not meaning to actually ask, and opening and closing his mouth as his eyes widened. “I mean, if you want to, that is.”

“Sure,” you had agreed. “We can go right after you’re done for the day, if you want?”

“Sure.”


	45. Little Fleabag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Richard take in a little fleabag.

While walking through the park with Richard, you noticed a little puppy was sat, all alone, in a shopping trolley with a sign that said “Please take”; you pulled your partner’s hand and almost dragged him over to the poor little thing.

“Rich, you know you love me,” you made sure your voice was soft and sweet. “Can we please take the poor thing home?”

“He’s got fleas,” Richard pointed out. “We’d have to take him to the vet, first.”

“Yeah, but can we keep him?” You begged, picking up the puppy and pouting.

“Oh, alright,” he caved with a gentle titter. “But, he needs a name.”

“Fleabag,” you shrugged. “Suits him well, right?”

* * *

Just like he said to do, you and Richard took little Fleabag to the vet, where they cleaned him up, vaccinated him, and gave him a chip in case he got lost, then they sent you on your way; on the way home, you stopped in Tesco, got him a collar, lead, some toys, a bed, a bowl, and food. Fleabag settled in quite well, he snuggled into his bed the second you laid it out, and fell asleep while you and Richard cuddled up on the sofa as you watched the latest episode of ‘Eastenders’.

“He’s almost as cute as you,” your partner mused, kissing your forehead.

“Oh, stop flirting,” you teased with a giggle. “Thank you, though, for saying we could keep him.”

“It’s alright, angel,” Richard said softly. “He’s our little Fleabag, now.”

“That he is.” You agreed. “I love you, Richard.”

“I love you, too, (Y/N).”


	46. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When boredom hits, there's a question that needs to be answered: is Red Bull flammable?

You and Richard were lounging about in the living room, as you usually did on a Wednesday night, when you suddenly had a thought; you leaned over to the coffee table, got your can of Red Bull, and brought out the lighter from your pocket.

“Hey, Rich, is Red Bull flammable?” You asked, looking over at him as he shook his head in disbelief and tried to process whether or not you had actually asked that question.

“I…” he quirked a brow. “I don’t know, is it?”

“I dunno,” you shrugged, putting the can and the lighter back down before looking over at him with a smile when you noticed he wasn’t laughing. “Can I offer you a nice egg in this trying time?”

“Are you high, right now?” He asked, his voice as sincere and serious as ever.

“No,” you said honestly. “I’m just bored out of my mind, you?”

“Well, it is Wednesday,” Richard chuckled. “Wanna see if Tom’s doing anything?”

“Yeah, I’m down for that.”


	47. Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disasters have a good way of bringing people together.

You were part of the cast on the set of ‘Sleepwalker’, a somewhat small film, your part was fairly big, one of the side characters, and you were excited to work with the one and only Richard Armitage, however, you were too shy to go up and talk to him, as he was an extraordinary actor, and although you admired him greatly, you had to admit, due to his height and the deepness of his voice, you were quite intimidated by him; however, during filming, there was an earthquake, that, although small, still caused a fair bit of damage, and you and Richard were trapped in a house with no quick way out. The doors had been blocked by the rubble, but you had both been assured that it would be cleared by morning.

“Well, I guess there’s nothing we can do,” he sighed, sitting on the sofa. “We have no heat, nor any electricity… we have to stay warm.”

“What do you suggest?” You asked quietly, avoiding sitting on the sofa with him, and avoiding his gaze as you scouted out the house like a sniffing dog.

“We could cuddle,” he offered. “I think there might be a blanket upstairs that we could use.”

“Y’know, what? Fuck it.” You shrugged, smiling a little when you noticed he was chuckling at your remark.

* * *

In the morning, when the rubble had at least been cleared, you and Richard were woken up by doctors, who were waiting to examine you both to make sure you weren’t injured; however, when you were both allowed to return to filming, something was different. Maybe it was the fact that, during that night, you and Richard had bonded very closely, or maybe the fact that he had offered to take you out for dinner that day, but whatever it was, something was different, but it was good; the shift of atmosphere between you and Richard was like seeing the sky change from day to night, it was like the sun going down and the moon coming up; but whatever it was, you both welcomed it with open arms. You both knew that because you had bonded closely, when the film was over, you would both still keep in touch - which was something he had promised.


	48. Listen To The Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the song 'Listen To The Man' by George Ezra - lyrics are in italics.

> _I feel your head resting heavy on your single bed_  
>  I want to hear all about it  
> Get it all of your chest, oh  
> I feel the tears and you’re not alone, oh  
> When I hold you, well I won’t let go, oh

Being the significant other of the one and only Richard Armitage was, for the most part, wonderful, but there were times when the two of you would have an argument and you would go stay with your Godfather, Ian McKellen; but, whenever it happened, Richard could feel your head resting on the pillows like a heavy heart, he would long to hear you tell you what he did wrong, he ached for you to vent it all out, he would know that you were crying, and he would yearn to tell you that you weren’t alone; but when you came back, he would hold you and he would not let go until everything was alright again.

> _Why should we care for what they’re selling us anyway?_  
>  We’re so younger than you know, whoa  
> You don’t have to be there, babe  
> You don’t have to be scared, babe  
> You don’t need of plan of what you wanna do  
> Won’t you listen to the man that’s loving you

Due to the age gap between you and Richard, the papers always had something to say and it upset him greatly; you always tried to reassure him, tell him that he’s not too old for you, but you always ended up having to be reassured yourself. 

“There’s nothing to worry about, angel,” Richard always ended up saying. “We don’t need to know every aspect of life, we don’t need a plan.”

You always wound up listening to him, taking in what the man who loved you told you, because you knew, at the end of the day, that he was right.

> _Your world keeps spinning and you can’t jump off_  
>  But I will catch you if you fall I can’t tell you enough  
> I hate to hear that you’re feeling low  
> I hate to hear that you won’t come home

 Sometimes, things got to you, and you felt as if your world was spinning too fast and you couldn’t jump off, but as always, Richard was there to catch you when you fell.

“I hate to hear you’re feeling like this,” he sighed from the other end of the phone. “I want you to come home, angel, I’m sorry.”

> _Why should we care for what they’re selling us anyway?_  
>  We’re so younger than you know, whoa  
> You don’t have to be there, babe  
> You don’t have to be scared, babe  
> You don’t need of plan of what you wanna do  
> Won’t you listen to the man that’s loving you, whoa, whoa, whoa.

When the papers mocked Richard fr#or being with you, yet again due to the age gap, you cheered him up by sitting with him in the living room and watching horror films; despite the fact that you were scared by the film, you couldn’t help but to be relaxed as he whispered sweet nothings in your ear and pressed gentle kisses to your neck. You should have listened to him more often.

>   _Easy, easy and a one, two, three, oh  
>  Easy, breazy if you come with me, oh  
> Easy, easy and a one, two, three, four, five, six, seven eight, nine_

Listening to Richard was easy, it was as easy as counting, but what was hard, was taking on board what he had said.

> _You don’t have to be there, babe_  
>  You don’t have to be scared, babe  
> You don’t need of plan of what you wanna do  
> Won’t you listen to the man that’s loving you, whoa, whoa, whoa
> 
> _You don’t have to be there, babe_  
>  You don’t have to be scared, babe  
> You don’t need of plan of what you wanna do  
> Won’t you listen to the man that’s loving you, whoa, whoa, whoa

He always told you that you didn’t have to always go to your Godfather’s when the two of you fought, he always told you that you didn’t need to be scared because he’d protect you, Richard always said that you never needed a plan, but rather, only that you had to listen to him, if only to listen to the man that was loving you.


	49. Get Off My Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the song 'Get Off My Back' by Bryan Adams - lyrics are in italics.

> _Well you think that you can take me on_  
>  You must be crazy   
> There ain’t a single thing you’ve done   
> That’s gonna phase me   
> Oh, but if you want to have a go   
> I just wanna let you know

You and Richard had a… complicated relationship; every time he tried to take you on and try and ask you out, you would always play hard to get, as you liked to toy with him, for no reason other than you could.

> _Get off my back and into my game_  
>  Get out of my way and out of my brain   
> Get outta my face or give it you best shot   
> I think it’s time you better face the fact   
> Get off of my back

You were playing a game, and whenever Richard asked you anything, be it the time of day or if you would accompany him to lunch, you always smirked and declined his offers; it wasn’t because you didn’t find him attractive, quite the opposite, really, and every night when you went to bed, you would picture his smile whenever you cracked the occasional joke; but you had to know his intentions were pure - hence why you were making him work for your approval.

>   _You know it’s all just a game that I’m playing_  
>  Don’t think that you can’t find a way in   
> That’s what I’m saying   
> Oh, if you wanna have a go   
> I just wanna let you know

Richard knew it was all a game, but he wanted to find a way into your heart without you pushing him away, he had tried everything from being kind, to straight up asking you to join him for lunch; but nothing seemed to work.

> _Oh, get off my back and into my game_  
>  Get out of my way and out of my brain   
> Get outta my face or give it you best shot   
> I think it’s time you better face the fact   
> Get off of my back

 You wanted Richard to realise your game, and you wanted him to play along, as you thought that if he played along, then maybe he would be out of your brain, out of your face, and off of your back; but he never did play along, and it almost saddened you to know that he wasn’t.

> _Oh, if you wanna have a go  
>  I just wanna let you know_

“Look, I know you want me off of your back,” he said one day with a sigh. “But, I would really like for you to join me for a cup of tea up the road, later.”

“Bit forward,” you joked with a smirk. “I’ll think about it.”

> _Get off, get off, ge-get off of my back and into my game_
> 
> _Get out of my way and out of my brain_  
>  Get outta my face or give it you best shot   
> So know this train is coming off its track  
> Get off of my Back  
> Yeah, get off of my back  
> Get off  
> Yeah

 Like you said you would, you thought about it; you weighed up what would happen if you said yes or no, and in the end, you decided to say yes, and abandon your little game like a train coming off its track.

> _Oh_  
>  Get off  
> Get off  
> Get off  
> Get off  
> Get off  
> Get off  
> Get off
> 
> _Get Off Of My Back_

“Hey, Rich!” You called as you bounded up to him.

“Yeah?” Richard cleared his throat and looked at you kindly.

“I’ve decided I will go for a cuppa with you.”


	50. Traditional Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your friends bring Richard into a years-old tradition.

Although Richard loved you dearly, and although he got on very well with your friends, he hated when you would drag him along to go drinking up the local park, as he could never understand why; he never knew that it was a tradition for you, Charlie and Tom to get blackout drunk up the park, and that the tradition had started when you did your GCSEs; being the oldest by six years, Richard felt a little like a father as he sat beside Tom, who was the second oldest, and Charlie, who was three years younger than Tom, and the second youngest, next to you. However, Richard’s paternal instincts kicked in a little too later as he watched you, Tom and Charlie mix Malibu with spiced rum, vodka and Sambuca into plastic bottles.

“Why are you doing that?” He asked.

“Because it tastes like shit,” you shrugged.

“But it gets you drunk quick,” Charlie smirked.

“Really quick,” Tom chuckled.

“Oh my God, it’s like dealing with children sometimes,” Richard lamented. “You can’t drink that!”

“Why not?” You and your two friends asked in confused unison; after all, you had been drinking it since you were fifteen, and had never had a problem before… except for the time Charlie ended up vomiting baked beans everywhere.

“It’ll probably kill you,” he sighed.

“Rich, we’ve been drinking it since I was fifteen,” you admitted. “Pretty sure it won’t kill us.”

“Fine, fine,” he shook his head, knowing he would never get anywhere. “Come sit on my lap, just so I can make sure you’re alright.”


	51. A Vile Concoction Of Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, mixing drinks isn't always the best of ideas.

You, your boyfriend Richard, Charlie and Tom were having a little get together in your flat, which meant drinks - lot of them, so many, in fact, that you were all quite worried about the impacts on your livers; but, then again, it was a fun time, so who was to say anything? As you sat at the table with them, you gladly accepted the duty of mixing drinks, but when you began mixing things that weren’t meant to be, like vodka, cider, beer, rum, whiskey and Bailey’s, Richard got a fair bit concerned.

“You’re not drinking that shit, it’ll kill you!” He protested when you and your two friends began pouring shots of the ridiculous concoction.

“Just try it,” you reasoned, pouring him a shot of it and handing it to him with a smirk. “Come on, Rich, just one.”

“Alright, fine,” he huffed out before hesitantly downing the shot and gagging straight away. “It tastes like shit!”

“Stay still, I wanna take a picture of your face right now,” you giggled, pulling out your phone and snapping a quick picture of him.

“Don’t post it, please?” He sighed, picking up one of the mini sausage rolls and quickly eating it in order to get the taste of your concoction out of his mouth.

“I won’t,” you agreed. “Want another one? It might taste like shit, but it’ll get you so drunk you’ll forget the entire month.”

“I’m alright, thanks,” Richard chuckled, watching as you and your two friends shrugged before downing your own shots. “How do you three drink that?”

“Willpower,” Charlie answered.

“Training,” Tom joked.

“Both.” You replied with a soft titter.


	52. The Problem With Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a snowy day, Richard comes home from filming a little early.

Richard had just come home from being on set all day, and as he walked into the bedroom, he saw you, his spouse, curled up in your bed, the window on the far wall open slightly, letting in a gentle but freezing cold breeze, you were on your phone, every now and then, you would spare a glance at the window to see how the snow was falling, and although he found it quite mesmerising to watch, he knew he had to clear his throat and sit on the bed with you.

“Why aren’t you out there?” Richard asked with a gentle chuckle.

“ _I wanted to inhale the crisp spring snow air but I didn’t want to go out in it_ ,” you told him.

“Fair enough,” he nodded. “Do you wanna go watch Netflix downstairs, or should I get those fluffy pyjamas your Gran bought me on and we can stay in bed?”

“Fluffy pyjamas!” You cheered with a grin. “How was filming, anyway?”

“Not bad,” he shrugged, peeling off his shirt and tossing it into the basket the two of you kept for dirty washing. “Bit tiring, bit fun, bit cold.”

“Aw, my poor husband,” you teased.

“At least I’m not the one who has a problem with snow,” he teased back.

“Yeah, but, you see, the problem with snow is that it’s cold,” you explained, “I don’t like the cold.”

“Alright, alright,” Richard tittered as he finished changing into the fluffy pyjamas before he threw the rest of his dirty washing into the same basket. “You haven’t gone onto the next episode of  _Sons of Anarchy_ , have you?”

“No.” You told him honestly as you cuddled into his side. “I kinda don’t wanna move now.”


	53. Goodbye, Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to say goodbye for Richard, at least.

“Just hear me out!” Richard begged as he stood in front of you; you would have thought him intimidating, had he not taken a hammer to your heart and smashed it into pieces so small that not even a microscope could see them; he didn’t just smash your heart, though, oh no, he had to set it on fire and burn it, too.

“I can’t,” you shook your head and sighed. “I’d like to, Richard, but I can’t. Not after that fucking bullshit you fed me.”

“I thought of you the entire time!” He tried to reason, but you could not hear any of it over the sound of your burnt, smashed, heart shattering into even smaller pieces.

“I need you to leave,” you wept as you looked at him. “Please, Richard, just leave.”

“Is this what you want?” He asked. “Do you want me to move out?”

“I don’t know,” you sighed, running a hand through your hair and letting out another shaky breath. “I just need some space right now, if that’s okay?”

“Of course,” Richard nodded as he made his way to the door. “Ring me if you need anything, alright?”

“Yeah,” you sniffled.

“Goodbye, angel… I love you.”


	54. Certainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both you and Richard are certain of the same thing.

Rubbing his temples, Richard sighed as he looked through his script yet again; he was trying to remember his lines, but because he had yet to take a break, it was practically pointless.

“Rich, you need to take a break, you’ve been at this all day,” you whined, taking his script and folding the corner of the page before putting it on the coffee table. “You’re gonna burn yourself out.”

“But, I need to get it done,” he attempted to argue, but from the raised brow on your face, he knew he was never going to get anywhere, so with a soft chuckle, he shook his head. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Maybe?” You scoffed teasingly, staying in your spot on the chair next to his with your legs over the arm of it.

“Come here, love,” Richard tapped his thigh as he sat back in his seat and made room for you to sit on his lap; with a mumble, you stood up and walked over before plonking yourself down and snuggling up against him. “How do you fancy going to see your gran later today, hmm?”

“Why?” You hummed, looking up into his cyan eyes and raising a brow.

“Well, while I was going through my lines, I was thinking that maybe now’s the right time to tell her about us,” he explained, “I mean, we do live together, love, don’t you think it’s the right thing to do?”

“Well, yeah,” you nodded, shrugging. “But, you gotta remember, telling her means we also gotta tell everyone else.”

“True,” Richard sighed; the only reason the two of you didn’t tell anyone except your close friends was because neither of you wanted it to leak to the press and for them to hound you both about your relationship. “Y’know, everything I do is to protect you, to protect us, but… but, I think we can take a risk, don’t you?”

“Only if you’re absolutely certain,” you told him.

“I’m certain.”


	55. Strip Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Richard play a little game.

You and Richard were at home, enjoying a fairly pleasant game of cards, when suddenly, an idea popped into your head; he had been away filming for weeks, and even though you were just his flatmate, you had missed him terribly, like a spouse would miss their partner. Clearing your throat, you shifted in your seat and swallowed thickly, wishing you had some liquid confidence in the shape of a glass of rum at hand. 

“Y’know, we should play strip poker.” You said, catching Richard off guard a little. 

“Strip poker?” He questioned, furrowing his brows as he looked at you. 

“Yeah,” you shrugged. “Spice things up, innit?”

“Somehow I doubt it’s a good idea,” he chuckled, swallowing so hard that you could see his adam’s apple bob in his throat. “But, then again, why not? It’ll be fun.”

“Exactly.” You nodded, smiling brightly and thanking every single deity you could think of that he was up for it. 

* * *

 

Peeling off your shirt, you tossed it across the room; you were losing, badly, and now you were only in your underwear, whereas Richard still had most of his clothes on, save his shirt. You noticed the way he looked at you, and you were sure that by now, he could see the way you were gazing at him; the air was thick as you looked into his eyes, and oh so slowly, you put your cards face-down on the table in front of you.

“Fucking Hell, I wanna kiss you right now,” you breathed out.

“Come here, and you can,” Richard said lowly, letting you straddle him when you moved over; he put his cards down on top of yours and kissed you gently and slowly, holding your hips as you put your hands on the back of his chair so that you wouldn’t fall off; when you eventually pulled away, you looked into his eyes again, and bit your lip. “(Y/N), when I was away filming… I missed you, a lot more than I think I should have.”

“What’d you mean?” You asked hoarsely.

“I mean, I think I’m in love with you,” he whispered, clenching a jaw a little as a wave of anxiety began to make its way through his veins.

“Richard…” you practically moaned his name before clearing your throat. “I feel the same.”

 


	56. Like A Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the song 'Like A Prayer' by Madonna - lyrics are in italic.   
> THIS ONE IS NSFW.

> _Life is a mystery everyone must stand alone  
>  I hear you call my name  
> And it feels like home _

When Richard heard you call for him, he darted upstairs to the bedroom, following the sound of your voice with urgency; when he walked in, though, he was pleasantly surprised to find you spread out on the bed with nothing at all on, a cheeky smirk upon your lips. 

> _When you call my name it’s like a little prayer_  
>  I’m down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
> In the midnight hour  
> I can feel your power  
> Just like a prayer  
> You know I’ll take you there 

“What’s wrong, angel?” Richard asked lowly, his eyes failing to keep focus as they looked at every inch of your body, admiring you and your beauty. 

“Need you,” you whispered, lust lacing your voice and strangling your words. “Need you, now.”

He licked his lips, sinking down on his knees at the foot of the bed, he ran his hand along his jaw, swallowing thickly. “Come here.”

“Yes, Daddy,” you bit your lip as you moved down the bed until your legs were hanging over his shoulders, a shudder escaping your lips when he breathed out a sigh against your sensitive skin. “Please, touch me.”

> _I hear your voice,_  
>  It’s like an angel sighing  
> I have no choice,  
> I hear your voice  
> Feels like flying

“How badly do you want me to touch you, angel?” Richard growled, knowing that his voice, deep and low, would set you off; you always had a thing for his voice, and even though he was trying not to, he couldn’t help but to use it against you. “How badly do you want Daddy?”

> _I close my eyes,_  
>  Oh, God, I think I’m falling  
> Out of the sky,  
> I close my eyes  
> Heaven help me

Closing your eyes, you rolled your hips against the mattress beneath you and shuddered, mewling out for him to touch you, to talk to you, anything at all. 

“So bad,” you whispered, letting out a moan when he kissed the inside of your thigh. 

“You want me to use my tongue on you?” He hummed against your skin, causing you to mewl and beg for him to do so. 

> _When you call my name it’s like a little prayer_  
>  I’m down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
> In the midnight hour  
> I can feel your power  
> Just like a prayer  
> You know I’ll take you there 

“Yes, please!” You yowled, arching your back and letting out a brilliantly sinful sound the very second Richard ran his tongue through your folds and took your clit in his mouth, his mouth so talented as he let go of your clit in favour of sinking his tongue inside of you and rolling it and flicking it against your walls, sending shivers down your spine as you attempted to stop yourself from finding your release too soon. 

> _A mystery everyone must stand alone  
>  I hear you call my name  
> And it feels like… _

When he noticed that you were holding back, Richard pulled away, and towered over you before bending down so that his lips were right by your ears, his voice growling and quiet as he whispered. 

“You can cum, angel.” 

> _When you call my name it’s like a little prayer_  
>  I’m down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
> In the midnight hour  
> I can feel your power  
> Just like a prayer  
> You know I’ll take you there 

His hand found its way between your legs as he began to toy with your clit, using only his thumb and forefinger. 

“Daddy, please,” you breathed out, panting like an exhausted dog, rolling and bucking your hips as you craved his touch. “Please, use your fingers on me.”

“That’s a good girl,” Richard growled, slipping two fingers into you and gently pumping them in and out, bending them every now and then to make you howl out the most sinful of noises. “Cum for Daddy, angel.”

Your walls clenched around his fingers the second the words left his lips, and as you harshly and quickly rolled your hips and bucked against his hand, your juices began to soak his skin; all the while, he kept his lips by your ear, whispering all the dirty things he wanted to do to you, making your release even more hard. 


	57. Admitting Something's Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although it may be hard, you have to tell Richard that something's wrong.

Sighing, you walked up to the sofa where Richard was sat, and collapsed onto it with your head on his lap, a pout upon your lips as he carefully ran his fingers through your hair while keeping his eyes on the television.

“Everything alright?” He asked quietly, looking down at you and frowning a little.

“I need a year’s worth of cuddles,” you sighed, your chest dramatically rising and falling. “Or, a car to hit me at full speed.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Richard hummed lowly, swallowing thickly; he knew that when you made comments like that, something was very, truly, incredibly, terribly wrong, and even though you hardly ever talked about it, he wanted you to. He wanted you to open up and express how you felt, but you never did. You kept it all bottled up, as if you were expecting them to eventually strangle you.

“No!” You snapped, wincing at the harshness and sudden loudness of your own voice.

“Don’t get snappy with me, now, (Y/N),” he frowned, allowing you to sit up and look directly into his brilliantly blue eyes. “Tell me what’s wrong, please.”

“Nothing, I’m fine,” you brushed him off and shuffled down to the other end of the sofa like a scared animal. “I’m fine, just drop it, Rich.”

“Don’t act like you’re alright when you so blatantly ain’t,” he warned, swallowing thickly. “Just open up, angel, that’s all I’m asking. Come on, just admit you’re not alright.”

“Alright, fine,” you huffed out, running a hand through your hair. “I’m not alright. But, I don’t wanna talk about it.”


	58. The Real Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You catch Richard watching porn.   
> THIS ONE IS NSFW.

You had walked through the front door after visiting your grandmother’s friend all day, it was late at night, and all you wanted was to curl up with Richard, your boyfriend, but when you walked in, you had to pause; the sounds of slapping skin were coming from the living room, and you were fairly confused, and a little bit concerned, but when you walked in, you found Richard sitting on the sofa with his laptop between his legs, his hands down his trousers. 

“Rich,” you coughed, trying not to smirk when he slammed his laptop shut and turned to you, looking much like a guilty dog. “Were you, uh, were you watching porn?”

“No point in lying,” he chuckled nervously, the tips of his ears and nose turning red. “Yes, I was.”

“What were you watching?” You asked, licking your lips and walking over to him, you sat yourself between his legs and looked down at his hardened cock with a dangerous desire in your eyes. “What kinda porn was it?”

“Just, the usual,” Richard told you softly, grabbing onto your hips and pulling you onto his lap, you could feel his cock pressing against your thigh, and it made your breath hitch. “Why’d you ask, darling?”

“Curiosity,” you hummed, grinding down against him a little and trying your best not to smirk when he moaned softly. “But, why would you wanna watch porn… when you could have the real thing?”

“Because the real thing wasn’t sitting in my lap,” he smirked, biting his lip and rolling his hips against yours, causing you to moan in turn. “What’s the matter, darling, getting all worked up?”

“Fuck,” you breathed out, nodding. “Please, Rich, fuck me already.”

“You don’t need to tell me twice, angel.” He growled before helping you to undress; quickly, he lined himself up with your entrance before beginning to pound into you, harshly and quickly while you rolled your hips and held onto his chest, revelling in the way his cock filled you up and hit your sweet spot so magnificently and wonderfully. “You’re such a good girl.”

“Daddy, harder, please,” you begged quietly, grinding down harsher and quicker until Richard chuckled and held your hips before snapping his hips faster, harder, against yours, setting a rough and hard pace; it wasn’t that he didn’t like going hard or rough, but rather, that he preferred to be slow and gentle with you, but times like today, he was more than happy to be hard and rough and dominating. Reaching up, Richard captured your lips with his, swallowing your every moan and mewl and beg and bark, his tongue dominating your mouth as you melted against him, desperate for more as he continued to thrust against your sweet spot. You felt like you were drowning in your own arousal as you rolled your hips and dragged your hands down his chest while he continued to kiss you, only pulling away to catch breath. You could feel your walls clenching around him, and while panting, you managed to say, “Daddy, I’m close.”

“Then cum for me, angel,” Richard growled against your lips, thrusting up into you again and again until his cock was slick with your juices; as he watched you cum, Richard let out a low groan of your name, and spilled himself inside of you, gripping your hips so tightly that you both knew the skin was bruised, but neither of you cared as you were so wrapped up in one another and in your orgasms that nothing else mattered, the world around you could end, and neither of you would notice. “I love you, darling.”

“I love you, too, Rich.” You panted out, getting up off of him and smiling tiredly. “I’m gonna go take a shower… you wanna join?”


End file.
